My best friends girl
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: short story  Bella and Jacob have a one night stand while they are both on vacation in Cabo. What happens when their paths cross again? Who knew the world was such a small place?
1. Chapter 1 teaser

**"Happy birthday!"**

Katy shouted loudly as she jumped up and down on my bed. Normally I would have screamed and bitched at her for waking me from my beauty sleep but today was the best day of the year. It is my birthday and I am in Cabo. I sat up to stretch and smile. It felt good turning 21. Katy stopped jumping and sat down beside me. Her grey eyes were puffy and her blonde hair was rough around her hair. This was weird for her. Katy always looked amazing even in her sleep. I gazed at her with half open lids and took the coffee cup from her hands, "O my god Bella you are 21. Do you know what that means?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"It means that you can drink now. I'm am going to get you drunk. Let's do shots right now," she said getting up and making her way across the room.

"Katy it's 9 am I'm not doing shots. Lets go down to the beach instead."

She rolled her eyes and poured shots.

"Edward called only a million times this morning. He said to tell you that he made it to Paris and he will see you soon."

Not even a fucking 'happy birthday Bella' so Edward.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure he made it to Paris. I bet his assitant Vanessa made it to Paris as well. He think he is so smart. I'm not an idiot you know."

"I know that. You think that he is cheating on you?" Katy asked before chugging a shot

"I know that he is cheating. But I'm not going to break up with him. That would be stupid. I mean maybe just maybe I'm blinded by his checking account."

"And his savings account," Katy chuckled.

I held up my credit card, "And let's not forget the unlimited black card."

"Amen sister," Katy smiled. "Do you think you are a golddigger?"

"No. I actually love him. But I love being pampered too."

Katy turned on the stereo placed on the dresser and to her surprise Kanye West's- go digger was playing.

"O shit how cliché is that," Katy laughed as she rocked her hips.

I stood up on my bed and started to mouth the words.

"I ain't saying she as gold digger but she aint messing with no broke…"

We continued to sing and dance to Kanye's lyrics. Oh how cliché this was

Katy finished it off, "Get down girl go head get down…"

I fell onto the bed and bursted into laughter.

"When is Jessica and Angie arriving?" I asked as she turned the music down

"Well Angie Skype me this morning. She should be in from Hawaii tonight."

"Oh how nice that must be."

Katy agreed, "Fucking lovely and Jess is heading this way from New york. She had a photo shoot there but she should be here in a few hours."

"Okay great so how do we kill time?" I asked

"Shall we tan?" Katy asked

"Yes," I breathed out. "We shall."  



	2. Chapter One Jay

"No!" I screamed "No good son of a bitch."

Katy glanced over her shoulder from where she laid completely soaking up the sun. She rolled over on her side as she watched me repeatedly hammer my stupid blackberry into the sand. Her facial expression was livid and I was certain, had it not been from the sand my cell phone would have been bashed into pieces.

"What's the problem?" she asked removing her thick designer frames from her face.

I handed her the phone, "Take a look for yourself."

Katy took the phone from my hand willingly and stared down at it. Her facial expression went from happy to livid. I gulped back trying to hold my composure and she looked up at me.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry. How did you hack into Edwards email?" she asked "What a douche lord."

"It does not matter," I said frantically as the tears formed in my eyes "He's been lying to me. This entire time he has been lying to me Katy, living a double life as if I would never find out. Am I really that naive?"

She sat up with me, "Of course not sweetie guys are just fucking pigs. You are beautiful, smart, and humorous. If Edward won't do right by you I can guarantee that someone else will."

The tears streamed down my cheeks as I tilted my head back trying to force them up. I didn't want her to witness me like this. Form the outside looking in our relationship was perfect but I was like this almost everyday. I was in tears all the time because of him. Sometimes I wonder how it was possible for me to love him so much when deep down inside I hated him. The truth was that I hated him for the things I could not change but I fell inlove with him and handed my entire heart to him long ago. Edward knew that and for that reason alone he was comfortable with hurting me this way. He knew that I would never leave him.

" I need him, he's everything to me."

Katy sighed, "Bella no man is worth that kind of heartache sweetie. For you to think that you need Edward is a complete bummer to me. You don't need anything other than the air you need to breathe."

"I know but you don't understand. There things that you don't know about me. There are things that I have never shared with anyone. I thought that I was safe with him."

Katy had a sincere look on her face. I could all ways count on her modesty. She was a great friend.

"Bells the decision to stay with him is yours. You have the evidence it's your choice on what to do with it. Whatever makes you happy babe."

She sat up and gazed around, " Now enough about Edward. He is in Paris and we are in Cabo honey. Let's act bad. That was why we came here."

I smiled lightly though it was a fake smile, "Bad girls in Cabo?"

"Totally."

I heard my blackberry vibrate. Leaning over to grab it I glared at the screen as the words Edward flashed across it. I answered on the forth ring.

"Happy birthday baby," he said.

"Uh thanks."

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked

Okay Bella what are you going to do? Decisions, decisions….

"Umm nothing. How is your trip so far?" I asked

I am such a coward.

"It's going really well. Actually I made time to visit the Eifel tower yesterday."

"Sounds romantic," I said sarcastically. "Did you go alone?"

"Uh yea."

That's a lie. I could always tell when Edward told a lie.

"So you went alone?" I asked again

"Yea I went to think about things. I went to think about you."

Good answer. It's a lie but still a good answer.

"Oh really," I said lying back on my blanket. I put the sunglasses back over my eyes to shield the sun. Katy was flirting with some guy that had a spot set next to us. She was doing that thing she always did when ever she interested in a guy and from the look of it the guy had already taken the bait. "What did you think about?" I asked

"Well," He said. "I thought about what it would have been like to make love to you on a beach."

I laughed lightly, "We've done that already."

"I know but not in cabo."

I could not help the butterflies that had formed in my stomach. I wanted to mad at him. Hell, a few moments ago I was completely pissed but Edward had always been there for me. Over the years he had become a crutch. I didn't want to need him but in all honesty I did. I turned my back on my family just to be with him. It's been a year since I talked to my dad. I had not been to Forks since Edward moved us to Texas. I missed Charlie but he made it clear that if I stayed with Edward he wanted nothing more to do with me.

I sighed as Edward's voice brought me back to reality, "So what do you and the girls have planned for tonight?"

"Well we are going to check out a few clubs I guess. Nothing heavy. I wish you could have been here. It's my 21st birthday…would have been nice to do something romantic."

"I promise I will make it up to you."

I heard Vanessa's voice in the background. Her sexy alto pitched voice made my stomach tight.

"Bells I have a meeting. Promise to skype you later okay?"

"Fine."

"Don't be mad Bella, you know that love you."

"Me too."

The line went dead. That was it. I felt my attitude flaring again.

Thank god for the huge sunglasses that covered my eyes otherwise

Katy would have seen my tears. Here I was lying on a beach draped in expensive duds and crying all at Edwards expense. I rolled over onto my stomach and let out a sigh. Reaching up I untied my bikini top to keep from getting tan lines. I relaxed as the sun soaked my skin, completely tuning everyone out. Life was getting a little bit better with every passing second of listening to Rihanna. Rihanna's song Take a bow has been my go to song when ever Edward really pissed me off to the point that I wanted to leave him. I never actually grew the balls to leave him but a girl can pretend can't she?

Suddenly I felt something cold on my back that made me gasp and jump to my feet screaming. My sunglasses fell to the sand as I stumbled trying to catch my balance before jumping up and down like a complete moron.

A deep husky voice came from behind me, "O my god I am so sorry."

"You idiot you ruined a perfectly good moment between me and the sunrays," I screamed at his chest before looking up into his eyes.

"Bella," Katy screamed through muffled laughs. I was to busy ranting to notice the guy standing in front of me. He seemed a little distracted and then I felt two tiny hands on my chest. I looked back to see Katy groping me. She had her hand over my boobs in efforts to cover them. I held my head low in embarrassment. Shit I was not wearing my bikini top. I had complete showed this guy my thousand dollar rack.

"Bella you are showing everyone you chi chi's," she laughed.  
I gazed back at the guy who was very quiet now. I could not help but notice how hot he actually was. His raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore dark swim trunks that rested at the v trail that led to that happy place. His eyes were very dark as an awkward smile spread across his face.

My eyes shifted from his smile to his biceps and then his amazing 6 pack. He was tall, lean, and gorgeous. I tried to reframe from drooling over him but it was hard not to. He was like walking sex on a stick. Then suddenly all I could think about was how amazing it would feel to ride his stick.

Oh no bells you have a boyfriend. You have a rich, successful, beautiful, cheating boyfriend. But thinking these thoughts of this stranger would make me a hypocrite. I was upset and crying over the things I knew Edward did behind my back. How could I be upset with him if I displayed those same actions? But wait I was thinking not acting. Edward had cheated on me. He was probably banging his assistant right this moment.

My thoughts could not get me in any trouble right? Um wrong Bella. So wrong.

I was completely turned on. I heard Katy chuckle behind me. I knew why she was laughing. Her hands were still covering my boobs as if I were incapable of covering them myself. She probably was laughing because she could feel how hard my nipples were. This stranger, this complete stranger had me more wound up than ever and I had barely uttered a word since the first sentence I had yelled at him. I felt the blood return to my cheeks. Fuck, I blushed. Bella say something. You just showed this man your breast for Christ sake. Katy cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Her name is Bella."

"Can Bella speak?" he asked confused

I rolled my eyes, "Yes she can. Do you mind leaning over to grab my bikini top?" I asked him "I mean if it is not to much trouble."

He smiled oh and what a brilliant, panty dropping, sexy smile it was. As he leaned over to retrieve it Katy gave me a squeeze which forced a moan from me. Note to self, Hard nipples and fingers over them giving me a nudge was not one something for a public place but it felt amazing. Okay I needed Katy's hands off me immediately. This had to be the most awkward situation I had been in. Here I was hot and bother because of a stranger and my best friend unknowingly nudging my nipples which was defiantly forming a reaction from me.

He handed me the top as Katy helped me put it back on.

"I like how you are comfortable holding her tits," he said with a smirk.

Oh god!.

"Yea she got them done a few years back. They totally feel real do you what to touch them?"

"Why not," he said taking a step forward.

I shield myself ," Hello…no. I'm not letting some random guy feel me up in public."

Katy smiled lightly, "I thought it was alright. I mean you let me feel them in public," she paused. "And a few times in private."

The stranger smiled and ran his right hand through his hair, "What else do you girls do in private?"

"Enough," I said annoyed. "Katy we have to go."

She grabbed her bag and took off in the opposite direction," Bells meet me at the hotel. I forgot to give that cute guy my number."

She took off running, "Hey Marcel wait up."

I sighed and grabbed my blanket from the sand.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked

His voice was lusty as his eyes trailed over my body.

"Um," I said gazing around. "Not a good idea…"

"Jake. My name is Jake but my friends call me Jay for short."

"So which is it jay or Jake?" I asked annoyed

"Jay."

"Alright well I have to go now."

I tried to walk pass him but he snatched my blanket from my hands. I sighed and slung my beach bag over my left shoulder. Jay smirked and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait," I called following behind him. "I need that back it was a gift."

It was a very expensive Gucci blanket from Edward. I definitely needed that back.

He ignored me and continued his stride. I could not help but watch his sexy ass from the distance between us. God I just wanted to pounce on him. But I had learned to think with my head and not my vagina. But there was no doubting that this man, This beautifully shaped, tall, hunk of man was doing something to me.

"I need that blanket back," I said.

He came to a halt and laid the blanket out flat. Before I knew it his bronze body was lying across it as he patted the spot next to him. I was a little baffled by the small crowd of people that surrounded him. The all looked similar to him and were very beautiful.

"Guys this is Bella," he said.

The turned to me with warm smiles and waved.

"Bella," I heard one of the guys say. He had shorter sandy brown hair that rested at his shoulders. He was not as tall as Jake or perfectly shaped but he was still hot beyond reason. "Where did you find this one Jake?" The boy winked

"Yea," another one with a short cut chimed in. "She is hotter than the chick from last night."

"You know what keep the blanket. It was nice meeting you jay or jake..whatever," I said turning away and taking off in the opposite direction. I heard a light voice call out to me but I did not stop.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. There was no need to be rude. I knew it was not him.

"Hey wait a minute."

I turned to see one of the girls from Jake's crowd. She was about two inches taller than me. Her body was perfectly toned. She hair hung flawlessly around her face. She was wearing a tiny two piece bikini with fringe. It made her look like Pocahontas. They all looked native American to me.

"Bella they didn't mean that. Jake is not really a ladies man if you will. Actually there is not to many woman that captures his attention."

I raised an eyebrow, "What is he gay? I asked "I mean gay people are fine and there is nothing wrong with being a homosexual it's just.."

She chuckled lightly, "He is as straight a board. The guys were just being dicks back there. Please come back. I'm Emily by the way."

I stood there hesitantly, " Nice to meet you Emily but That's not a good idea. You see I have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriends are over rated.," she laughed. "Is he here?"

"No," I said bluntly.

"Good then you have nothing to worry about."

Horror rushed through me.

"Just kidding," she chimed. "Jake will understand. He's a very understanding person Just hang out a bit."

I sighed, "Okay."

It amazed me how easily I forgot about Katy and my other friends who were flying to cabo for my birthday. I was sitting next to Jake, laughing and drinking as if nothing else in the world existed. I was drinking and not to mention I am a non drinker so I was completely tipsy after my second shot of whatever they were drinking.  
Another note to self, never drink and not know what you are drinking.

It felt as if I had known his friends for years and I did not want to leave but reality set back in. The entire day had passed by and the sun was slowly fading. Jake said goodbye to his friends. They agreed to meet in their hotel lobby in 2 hours. I grabbed my things and took out my cell phone. I forgot It was on silent. There were 30 missed calls in the last 5 hours. Jessica, Angela, Katy, and Edward had called. I could not believe how stupid I had been. I opened my texts to read them and suddenly Jay snatched the phone from my hand.

He held his hands behind his back as a cute smile spread across his face.

"What is it with you and taking my things?" I asked

"I wanted your attention," he blushed.

"Jake…"

"I know you have a boyfriend but I don't care," he said taking a step closer. "I bet your boyfriend does not make you feel the way that I do does he? I can show you things you that you can't imagine."

Talk about a lost for words. Where had this cocky demi god come from?" Just a moment ago he was laid back and now he was tempting to burn me with his flames.

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear, "Could I please have my cell phone back. My friends are probably worried."

He smiled, "If you can catch me first."

He took off in the opposite direction and ran under a nearby bridge. The sun had vanished from the sky and the stars were setting themselves in the sky. I ran behind him until darkness completely covered me. I felt the water beneath me as I steadied myself forward. Suddenly I was being pinned to something but I had no idea what it was. I could feel his hot breath on my neck which was completely clouding my judgment. His warm finger tips trailed down the bare skin of my sides.

Oh god. I felt the juices gather in my bikini bottoms as his teeth nipped at my earlobes.

"um," I whined. "I can't. Jake I'm drunk."

He whispered in a husky voice, "Bella you want to."

"You don't know what I want," I tried to protest.

"I do," he mumbled against my lips as his lips pecked me softly. "You want me. You want this. You don't have to say it aloud because I know the truth."

Oh god.

Suddenly my legs were wrapped around his waist. His tongue glided against my bottom lip begging for entrance and I allowed it.  
His hands. All I could think of was his hands all over me. His hands in my hair. His hands squeezing my ass. His hands feeling me up was the best thing in the world. I felt his member stiffen against my core and it was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on me.

"No," I said sliding from him and pushing him away. "I have to go. Please just give me my cell phone."

He handed it to me in the darkness and I stumbled from beneath the tiny bridge. I heard his husky voice call out to me once more, "I'll see you soon Bella."

Oh fuck my life.


	3. Chapter Two what happened in Cabo

Okay so standing outside of your hotel room because you are afraid of the three sets of eyes awaiting on the opposite side of the door screams coward. But I could not think.

One

Two

Three

Four

Seconds and still nothing. Not one fucking thought. Bella are you really that stupid that you can't come up with a lie. The answer is yes ladies and gentlemen. Not only am I wimp and a slut but I am a horrible liar.

Gosh I had to many shots. I was beginning to see everything in pairs. I needed to get inside and lye down. Grabbing my room card I swiped it and braced myself as I entered.

"Well," Angela said. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence."  
I smiled lightly dropping my bag to the floor and rushing over to hug her. She hugged me back tightly and squeezed until I pulled away.

"It's good to finally see you Bells but where the hell have you been?" she asked

"I um…I um was at the library."

Angela started laughing hysterically.

Jessica appeared on the balcony. She and Katy were yelling at some random guys below until they notice I was in the room. Both girls rushed through the door with smirks on their face.

Jessica sighed while shaking her head, "Bella Swan lets hear it."

"Yea," Katy added. "What the fuck have you been doing? Are you drunk?"

She said making her way over to me. She circled around me and just that alone was enough to make me gag.

"I am not drunk Renee," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not trying to be a parent Bella. I wanted you to take your first shot with us. Where the hell were?"

Angela chuckled, "The Library."

Jessica smirked, "Uh huh. I doubt any library would let you in in this state with that tiny ass bikini on. So Bells where were you really?"

Angrily I grabbed my bag and trailed off down the hallway towards my room. I was mentally kicking myself not to mention I was extremely horny. Okay that was an understatement. If I did not do something to help me relax I was going to explode into a million pieces.

"Screw you guys," I yelled before slamming my door. I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in the pillow. But of course his face came into play and those hands. Those sinful hands that worked wonders in a matter of minutes. My breathing was hitched holy fuck I was hyperventilating.

What the fuck is wrong with you Bells? Get your shit together. I sat up on the edge of the bed. There was a knock at the door that I ignored until Angela peaked inside. She smiled lightly, stepping in, and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Bells you know Katy and Jessica, they didn't mean any harm by that. They are drunk and so are you. They had two bottle's of Ciroc, tequila, and vodka, honey so brace yourself. They are going to annoy you all night."

Angela sat on the bed beside me and placed her hand on top of mine, "Bells honey what's wrong?"

"I'm a awful person. I'm just like him."

"Like who sweetheart?"

"I'm a cheater like Edward. I kissed someone and I liked it. Well it was sort of more than kissing but not sex."

"Is that where you were?" she asked

I shook my head reluctantly.

"You want to know a secret Bella?" she asked

I nodded again.

"I cheated on Alex last year. I was not drunk and honestly I love Alex more than I love myself. What I did was wrong and I can't take it back. I slept with someone who meant nothing to me."

"Did you tell Alex?"

"No I didn't. I could never hurt him that way. He didn't deserve that from me. There are still days when I want to tell him but then there are days that I know that I can't. I don't want to ruin his life because of my faults."

"You think I should tell Edward?"

"Nope. It was an impulse thing. It happened once and you ended it quickly. It's nothing to get worked up over. Don't ruin your happy home Bells."

I was interrupted by the ringing sound coming from my desktop. I smirked and rushed over to it. There was Edward, shirtless with a huge a smile of his face. I bit my lip and gazed back over my shoulder to see Angela heading towards the door.

She smiled at me, "Bella an hour and than we are club bound. Turn the music on too please. I know how loud you can be," she winked.

"How lovely," I smiled as she disappeared through the door.  
I sat down in front of the desktop, "Hi babe."

"Hey sexy," Edward smiled. "Where were you?"

"Late night swim. I miss you."

"Really?"

"Yes," I said as I slid off my bikini bottoms. Edward's eyebrows furrow together as he got up and closed his room door.

"Bells what are you doing?" he asked with a smirk

"MMM…you really want to know?" I breathed out

"Yea."

"I'm trying to get off. You want to help me?"

Edward nodded as he moved closer to the screen. I spread my legs further a part as I slid two fingers over my wetness causing me to bite my lip and hiss on contact. I continued the motion until I was dripping all over my hands.

"Edward I am so wet god," I moaned.

"Shit," He said. I gazed back at the screen to see him palming himself. I slipped two digits inside myself and moved slowly, in and out.

In and out. Fuck.

I threw my head back resting it against the seat. Edward was so quiet I could have been doing this without his audience. After a few moments I tuned him and his girly moans out and got up from where I sat. I reached inside of my duffle bag and pulled out Katy's amazing  
Christmas present for me. A 14 karat gold dildo. I held it up in front of my eyes, god I was so in love. Lying back on the bed, I licked the cool tip of it and spread my legs. The cool air made me shiver as I held my extremely moist folds open and positioned it at my center. I inhaled and pushed it in.

"Ugh…fuck," I whined.

The cool feel of it gave me a sensation that caused my mind to go blank. I thrust the dildo in and out faster and faster. God it would have been ten times better if I had help. But fuck it I needed this and fast. I pinched my nipples with my left hand as I continued to work on my pussy with the right one. I felt myself reaching new heights with every passing second. My walls were contracting and stretching as I pushed it in more, trying to get deeper. I needed to be deeper. After three more intense thrusts I felt myself come undone.

"O my god," I screamed. "Ugh…I'm coming fuck."

My head bounced gently on the bed as I stretched out to catch my breath. The blissful feeling taking over me due to a few seconds ago when I fucked myself into oblivion. I rolled over to see Edward still on the screen with a smirk on his face.

"Better?" he asked

"Of course."

"I um have to go Bells. Talk to you soon."

And with that he disappeared from the screen. I rolled my eyes, "Yea fuck you too jerk."

I passed out soon after. It was not until I felt lips on mine that my eyes flashed open to see Katy leaning over top of me. I smiled as she pulled away and stood to her feet.

"Come on Birthday girl. Lets go out."

I sat up on the bed completely naked and watched as Jessica rummaged through my suitcases in an effort to find me something to wear. Katy had a bottle of absolute vodka to her lips. I watched as she drank until her eyes met mine. She pulled the bottle away and smiled, "Want a sip."

"Where's Angela?" I asked

"You know Ange. She's in a meeting," she laughed. "Not really but she's talking to her boss. Bells I'm really horny," she said turning on the music.

"We are not in high school anymore Katy," I said wrapping the sheet over me. "And you are drunk."

"So are you. I guarantee we both wont remember it in the morning."  
Angela came rushing through door. Oh thank god saved by the bell. Katy always got really flirty with me when she was intoxicated. But for some reason my resolve seemed to be failing today. Maybe it was the drinks? Okay it was the drinks.

"Bells what are you doing?" she asked "Get dressed."

I heard Katy mumble, "Not me apparently."

Lol to that. Jessica came back into the room with a silver sequence dress and black strap heels. She laid them on the bed and smiled down at them triumphantly.

"Okay ladies I have out done myself this time," she said. "Bella get off your ass and get ready. We have a red eye tomorrow morning. This is our only night here."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I have to go to china for a campaign. Angela has to go on location in brazil for Alex's photo shoot. Katy has to go back to L.A. she is doing a GQ spread. Oh and Edward has a birthday gift he needs you to be at home for."

" Perfect," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Bella the longer you sit there the less time we have," Angela pouted.

"Alright alright give me 20 minutes."

The girls left me and my drunken state to get ready, oh the drama.  
After about 30 minutes we were out of the hotel and on our way to some club called Blaque. Jessica claimed it was the to go to spot in Cabo. I was hoping to go somewhere a little less popular. I was avoiding temptation and temptation might I add came in a sinful form. I was already too faded to focus and I had a feeling that Cabo was entirely too small.

My thoughts were interrupted with a loud Jessica screaming, "Bella get your ass out of the limo. Come on girl lets go."

My legs were beginning to feel as if they would give out on me but I managed to get out of the limo. We made our way towards the front but Katy stopped me before I could proceed forward. I looked at her with baffled eyes as she handed me a mixture of vodka and nearly shoved it down my throat. I was not sure how I would recover from this. I was completely out of it. Yea I was a goner. She and Angela placed their arms in mine as we proceeded forward. Jessica flirted with the guards and in about 2 seconds tops we were inside. Angela forced me in the direction of the dance floor while Jessica and Katy made their way towards the bar. I could barely keep up with Angela as I gazed around taking in the interior. Everything was black except the blinking lights that was making it nearly impossible to focus.

"Bella," Angela screamed over the music. "Are you okay? Can you stand on your own?"

I smiled lightly waving my hand at her, "Of course…I am good."

"Are you sure?" she continued "I don't know Bells."

"I am good Ange. Lovely you can let go now."

She released me and smiled. As soon as she did there were guys circling us. I felt like a piece of meat amongst hungry wolves waiting to attack me. Angela didn't waste anytime. She was dancing with one of the guys in less than a second. Her ass was in his hands as they grind against each other. I felt sick. We were cheaters. I needed to get out of here and away from her and her infidelity that made me feel guilty. I gazed in the direction of the bar. Katy and Jessica was flirting with a group of guys. They seemed occupied and I felt completely out of place. This was my birthday and I was the only one being a stick in the mud.

I felt Angela's hand on my shoulder as I turned to see her a little less occupied now. I noticed a guy over her shoulder and I thought I was really going to be sick. It was one of Jay's friend.

Oh fuck my life. Fuck my life.

I tried to duck down but it was too late. He saw me. Perfect.

"Bella," Angela smirked. "What are you doing?"

"She's hiding," A deep voice chimed from behind me.

Shit.

I stayed where I was for a second until I felt strong hands on both sides of me, turning my small body, forcing me to face him.

"Bella," He said. "How old are you again?"

I rolled my eyes because the lighting was making it to hard to focus on him.

"I knew I would see you soon."

"Yea just my fucking luck tonight right?" I said

Angela's voice chimed from behind me, "Bella who are these two guys?"

"Hey Paul why don't you take Bella's friend to get a drink?" he suggested

"She already has a drink."

"Well I could use another," Angela said.

Thanks a million Angela.

I watched as they walked away from us. Jay finally released me from his grip. I tried to walk away but he just pulled me back to him and smiled. Fuck. That damn smile is going to have me on my back really soon.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked

"Away from you," I yelled. "You have to leave me alone."

"I don't think so," he said grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. I didn't know what the hell was going on but in a matter of minutes My back was pressed against him with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. His cool breath was lingering in my ear whispering sweet things to me. I mean I could barely hear what the hell he was saying but I could feel his lips against my ear and that was not the only thing I could feel. But I could not bring myself to stop. This was wrong…all wrong but this wrong never felt so damn right. My body was reacting and I could feel it as I closed my eyes and focused on his hands, the way the felt on my thighs. The way his body felt against mine. Whether I was intoxicated or not I knew that my body wanted this, wanted him and no matter how many times my lips said no my body was always going to say yes to this, to him.

I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in close to my ear and whisper, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I whispered lamely, "I can't."

"You can if you want to."

"I can't. I'm sorry I can't do this. This is wrong."

I tried to pull away again but he only gripped tighter, "But doesn't it feel so right?"

"Ummm…"

"Doesn't it?" he asked again

He crashed his lips on mine and suddenly that little voice of reason, the little voice in my head telling me over and over how wrong this all was had shut up. Everything had faded and the only thing I could think of or feel was him and his lips. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I opened up willingly, allowing him to taste me. Our tongues intertwined together fighting for domination as his firm hands slid down my lower back, cupping my ass through my dress. I really did not care that he did, that my friends were in this very room, or that there was a club full of people. He was right. This did feel so right and I was done fighting it only for this one night.

Jay pulled away from me and whispered to me again softly, "So do you want to get out of here?"

"I umm…"

"Bella," I heard Jessica scream. "Dance with me."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him. Yes saved by the bell. I started dancing with Jessica for a while forgetting all about the passionate kiss Jay and I just shared. I turned back in his direction to see him dancing with some red headed slut. She was all over him and he did not seem to mind. Not one bit. Now I know that I should have been happy and not feeling the way I did in that moment but I could not help it. I was pretty sure the horns were forming at the top of my head.

I watched as he slapped her ass playfully, kissed the side of her neck and face, he even held her tightly just like he held me. She was trash. Everything about her was trashy. I was having a Bella melt down. Angela and Katy made their way over towards us and paused to see what I was looking at. I noticed the smirk on their faces which showed me that they knew what was going on with me. Katy ignored it after a few seconds and went on to dance with Jessica.

Angela leaned in to whisper to me, " Bells are you alright?" she asked

"Yea I am fine. I need some fresh air."

"Okay good I will come with you."

"No," I protested. "Stay and dance. I'll be right back."

I made my way over towards the exit. Once outside I walked halfway down the street before pausing.

Bella what is wrong with you? You are letting some complete stranger get to you. Get your shit together and get your ass back inside with your friends. You are fucking up their night.

I sighed and turned around to come smack into Jay's chest. He looked at me with that devilish smirk but I was so done with this. I have a boyfriend who means everything to me. This little tease game he has going on with me was about to end.

"Excuse me," I said trying to walk pass him.

He blocked every attempt.

"I'm not going to play games with you. I said I have a boyfriend."

"And I said that I don't care. I want you."

"Why me?" I asked" There are plenty of other girls in Cabo."

He shrugged, "I want you. I've said that already."

"Well that's too damn bad Jacob. I'm sorry you have the wrong one. I  
just came out to have fun. I don't like this game your trying to run on me so you can go find another one. There is no way I am going to let someone like you play games with me. I am not about to be your damn statistic."

He took step closer to me, "This is not a game. I am not beating around a bush or walking on egg shells with you. I want you. I want to make you scream. I want to fuck your brains out. Now lets go Bella you have a flight to catch in the morning."

"Fuck you Jerk," I said slapping him hard. "This has to end now."

"How about ending this back at my hotel?"

I gazed over my shoulder and sighed, "Shit…okay lets go."

I was too wound up to say no any longer. I was pissed, drunk, hot,  
bothered, and completely horny. Before I knew it Jay and I were back at his hotel room on top of everything but the bed. My dress was nearly gone before I reached the door. Then off came everything else. His lips were all over me. They were in places that Edward never put his lips. His hands were gripping and squeezing and palming every inch of skin on my body. And god that tongue was made to do the things he did with it. I was bent over each and everything in that hotel room. Sex with Edward had never been this good…ever. We finally made it to the bed.

As his lips trailed beautiful kisses down my smooth stomach and licked back up to my lips, "Bella," he whispered in a husky voice.

"Ummm please," I moaned.

He fingers trailed down to my number one pleasure destination and stroked my wetness sweetly causing me to moan uncontrollably.

"How's that feel?"

"good…Jay so good."

He pulled his fingers out and sucked all of my juices from them. All I could do was watch as he enjoyed the taste of me. I opened my legs wider as he rest between them positioning his rock solid cock at my entrance, thrusting forward slowly and never in a million years had I thought it would be painful but it was in best way imaginable.  
He moved faster, picking up momentum as he gripped my thighs forcing me down on his cock.

"Oh god…Your going to make me come," I moaned loudly.

"Yea I am but it's going to feel fucking good when you do," he whispered.

He continued to pound harder and I was meeting him thrust for thrust trying to get there quicker.

"Oh fuck…" I screamed. "Please."

"Please what?" He asked "Please turn you over? Okay as you wish"  
Jake flipped me onto my stomach. He patted the lower part of my back gesturing for me to rise and then pushed down until I was completely arched. Jay licked his palm and rubbed it across my aching pussy causing me to moan really loudly. Okay fuck it I screamed.

"Bella your ass is fucking perfect," he said before thrusting completely into me. I felt his cock buried inside of me, nearly reaching my womb as I cried out in ecstasy.

"Your so wet. Did you get all wet for me?" he whispered seductively

"Yes…oh god."

He began his vicious assault of my body, tugging my nipples from behind, griping my ass in his hands while slapping it repeatedly.

""Ummm I'm going to come again," I moaned as my arms weakened causing my head to rest on the bed. Jay pushed deeper and he was the deepest he had gotten since we started. I was screaming, and moaning, and cursing as he cock continued to pound that sweet spot inside of me sending me over the edge yet again.

"Bella your body is sweet and tasty," he said continuing his strokes.  
I was completely warn out but his assault never stopped until I felt his dick twitch inside of me and he was coming. Jay reached his arm down and began rubbing my clit viciously causing me to cry out and sent me over the edge with him.

The best sex of my life had happened in Cabo. I just hoped the same slogan for Vegas was for Cabo as well. What happens there stays there.  
I got back to my hotel at 5 am to find Ange and Jessica gone. I rushed out of Jay's hotel room while he was asleep. There was no need to wake him to say goodbye. I was just a good fuck to him and he succeeded because I let him and now it was over and time to head back home. Katy and I packed and were headed home within the next three hours. We were too drained to discuss where I disappeared to the night before but I knew the topic would occur at a later date. Jay was perfect. He made me feel amazing but now I was headed back to reality, to Edward and I could not wait to see the gift he had for me.

Texas was perfect and I was happy to be back home. My driver helped unload my suitcases as I unlocked the front door and entered. There was a trail of roses leading up the marble staircase. I smiled lightly and waited until all of my suitcases was inside. I tipped the driver and closed the door once he was gone. Blushing rapidly I followed the roses for what seemed to be forever. Our bedroom was filled with bouquets of roses. There was a champagne bottle near the bed. I made my way into the bathroom to see the bathtub full with bubbles and rose pedal. I could not help the grin on my face as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I made my way back into the bedroom and noticed the balcony opened. I stepped out onto it and saw Edward in the backyard. I quickly rushed back into the house and ran down the stairs and out the door. He turned to face me with a cute smile on his face. This was why it was hard to stay upset with him. It was the romantic things like this that made me fall in love with him. I rushed over towards him and wrapped my arms around his necked and kissed him sweetly.

I pulled away slightly and smiled, "Baby you did this all for me?" I asked

"Of course."

"Why are we out here?" I asked confused "Lets get inside," I said grabbing his hand.

He stopped me, "I want you to see this," he said.

"What?" I asked confused

"Look up in the sky."

I looked up and watched as the tears fell from my eyes. I looked over at Edward who was now down on one knee with a box in his hand. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. The words Marry me Bella continued to blink in the sky.

"Bella," He said. " I love you. We have been through a lot together and I would be an idiot to ever let you go. I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I was getting ready to say yes. It was on the tip of my tongue until, Vanessa popped into my head. Then Jay, the guy who had fucked me senseless came into to play.

Oh fuck. We couldn't get married. We were lying and cheating on one another. But of course I was a sucker and a wimp as the words, "Yes," came from my lips.

Edward slid the ring on my finger and stood up, kissing me softly, and hugging me tightly.

"This is great my best friend coordinates events. He will be the perfect person to help you work with this. Plus he's moving here and I agreed he could stay a few weeks until his house is finished.

"What best friend?" I asked "Your too busy to have friends."

"I am not. He's a cool guy. I promise he wont be much of a problem. I have never introduced you to him because I was afraid he would steal you away."

I blushed, "No one could do that."

"Yea Jay probably could he's a ladies man."

"What did you just say?"

"What are you deaf honey?"

"I hope so. What's your friends name?"

"Jay or Jacob," he said. "He prefers Jay."

Holy fuck this has to be a coincidence. Right?

"and when is he coming again?" I asked

"A few days. He had some business to handle out of town but in a few days he will be all ours. I can't wait."

Oh fuck my life.

"Are you not excited?" he asked

"Umm yea… I can't wait to meet Jay."

Cabo may be small but the world can not be this small, can it?


	4. Chapter Three wager for your heart

___'You've reached our voicemail. Leave your info and we will call you back.'_Beep!

"Bella Swan," Katy's light voice radiated through the phone speaker. "I know that you are avoiding my phone calls because you are guilty. We know that…"

I rushed over to the phone and grabbed it before Edward had the chance to exit the bathroom. The last thing I needed was for him to hear the rest of Katy's sentence. I had the worse anxiety this week. All week I had been occupying my time by pleasing Edward. But that was only because I had been feeling extremely guilty. With Edwards mysterious best friend visiting tomorrow, my nerves had gotten the best of me.

I held the phone nervously to my ear. My hand would not stop it's intense shaking as I spoke, "Yes Katy, what is it?"

"Meet me at Bally's in 20 minutes."

"I can't."

"Get your ass there Bella Swan. Angela is back in town as well. You would have known that if you were not avoiding us."

"I have not been avoiding anyone. I've been busy," I said, rolling my eyes as if she were here."

"Yea bells whatever, Bally's 20 minutes."

And with that she hung up.

"Shit," I said slamming my phone down. I turned to see Edward in the room now. He was standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his lower half. Droplets of water shimmered down his chiseled frame as he eyed me curiously, eyebrows furrow, and a smirk on his face.

"Heading out?" he asked

"I guess," I breathed out. "I don't have to if you want me to stay," I said.  
I stood from where I had just been sitting and walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I gripped tighter and inhaled lightly, enjoying his embrace. Edward turned in my arms and kissed my hair as my head pressed firmly against his chest.

"You should get some fresh air. We have been trapped in this room for days," he said with humor in his voice.

"I like being trapped in a room with you."

"Great experience isn't it?"

I gazed up at him and smiled, "Mind blowing."  
He blushed and leaned in until his lips were brushing against my lips, "Am I really that good?"

"Why don't you ask the neighbors?" I smiled

Edward's lips crashed upon mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and let them rest there as he kissed me passionately. His smooth lips dominating mine as usual, sucking on my bottom lip playfully. My body was reacting to him as usual and I knew exactly where this kiss was heading. Edward's hands trailed down and rested at the back of my thighs, forcing my legs up. I wrapped my tiny legs around his waist as he turned and sat me on the dresser. His lips attacked my neck, biting and sucking as my hands pushed all of the beauty products onto the floor. His huge hands gripped my breasts roughly through my shirt.

"Eddie," I moaned. "Oh god that feels good."

"Yeah?" he breathed into my ear

"Yes…"

The phone rang again but we both ignored it. Edward popped the button on my jeans, attempting to get them off.

_'You've reached our voicemail. Leave your info and we will call you back.'_

"Edward hey it's me Vanessa. I tried your cell but it's been off. I really need to see you. It's retaining to work of course. I need you in the office as soon as possible. When you are not here it's frustrating. Anyways get in as soon as you can. I need a little guidance. After all what is an assistant with out her boss. Bye."

Edward stood there completely dumb founded as I glared at him folding my arms. I was pretty good at reading between the lines. Oh she needed him in the office alright, the office between her thighs. The word Dumb must have been tattooed across my forehead.

"Where is you cell phone?"

"In my jacket pocket why?"

"Let me see it. Let me listen to the message she left you on your cells voicemail. Let me read the text she probably sent."

"What are you implying?" He asked standing up straight

"That you are fucking your assistant senseless. Obviously she is sexually frustrated. Care to go help her out?" I asked pushing him away so I could stand

Edward sighed loudly and made his way towards the closet," Way to kill the mood Bella."

"Why don't you tell that Vanessa? Oh but don't worry what you can't get here I am pretty sure she can provide in the office," I hissed.

"I'm not screwing Vanessa. I can't help it that she's attractive."

"So you think that she is attractive?"

"I can't help it Bells. I'm a guy."

"Being a guy does not justify a damn thing. If I was a guy that would make my actions and attractions alright?" I asked angrily

Edward shrugged.

"Really Edward? Is this what our marriage will consist of?" I asked "You and other women."

"Bella I am not seeing other woman."

"Yea.. Sure. You must think I'm an idiot. You must think that because I have not walked out on you yet that I am blind. The private trips, working late, and  
oh let's not forget talking on your cell phone in your car at late night hours."

"Bella I just proposed to you."

"Yea maybe because you are afraid that I'll get away. That someone will treat me like the queen that I am and then I will walk out on your sorry ass."

Edward gave me that look that told me that I should quit while I am ahead but of course I was having a Bella melt down and a bitch fit. I slammed everything around as I searched for my track shoes. Out of all the things to miss place why did it have to be shoes? I could not leave the house without my shoes.

I scurried back into the room to see Edward fully clothed. He wore casual jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers. I wanted to ask him where he was headed but my thoughts were all over the place.

"Bells we'll talk when I get back. I really don't want to be on the outs when Jay gets here tomorrow."

"So I should just pretend that this is a happy home because your friend is staying with us. Should I wear an apron and a smile as well?"

"Bella what can I do to make this right?"

"Be the person you used to be. Show me the guy that I fell in love with, the guy I turned my back on my family to be with because right now all that you are showing me is the man that Charlie warned me about," I said. "Oh and fire Vanessa."

"Done."

"Yea sure fine," I said waving him off. I found my sneakers in the back of my messy closet and slipped them on quickly. Sitting on the bed I took a deep breath and sighed. Finally I pulled myself together and managed the strength to get up and grab my keys. The tears filled my eyes as I grabbed my Chloe shades and covered my eyes. Just like that my morning had gone to shit.

I arrived at Bally's twenty minutes later. Entering, I notice Katy on the treadmill. She was jogging at her usual speed which was too damn fast. I could hear Usher- O my god radiating from her ear buds as I approached. She slowed her pace and smiled lightly, sweat glistening on her body as she hopped off that treadmill and made her way over to me.

"Well look who came out to play," she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked pass her. I stopped at the corner and began stretching. She smirked and followed me. Katy laid down flat on her back and sighed before screaming, "Does any of you guys want to help me stretch? It's really hard trying to crack your pelvic bone alone."

I smiled lightly. Some things never changed. Amongst those things were Katy. My cute, bubbly, blonde haired, and totally flirty goddess. We met on my first night here in Texas. I spilled my coffee on her by accident. After we nearly ripped each other's head off she complimented me on my Marc Jacobs bag and instantly we were a match made in heaven. Katy made my life a little bit sweeter with her outbursts and sense of humor. There were hardly any dull moments with her, Katy the commander of attention. I would say ladies beware but she had attracted quite a few girls as well as guys. I guess she's a real babe magnet. Oh lets not forget the guys.

Katy shift her head so that her gaze was in my direction. A tall, buff, guy with spiky hair and a million tattoos to say the least had been the lucky guy to help her stretch. The guy had positioned himself between her thighs with her right leg on his shoulder, thrusting forward.

"Katy," I said. "Did you really need him helping you with that?"

She smirked, "Oh god yes right there. Harder," she moaned. "What's your name again?"

"Andrew," he said.

"Andrew you are really good at this," she laughed. "Bells so um I have a ton of questions for you. I hope you didn't think we would forget did you?"

I placed my hands over my eyes. I really hoped that they would have forgotten. But of course I knew my friends well. They would never miss the opportunity to prove that miss goody two shoes, Bella, was not so good after all.

"You can cover those beautiful eyes all you want Bells but as soon as Andrew and I are done dry fucking you and I are having a chat. Plus Angela if she ever gets here."

I watched as Andrew and Katy finished up. He slipped Katy his number before walking off with a little pep in his step that made me chuckle.

"You are not going to call him are you?" I asked

"Maybe," she smiled. "Maybe not."

My attention drifted towards the door as Angela stormed in, her long hair flowing behind her. She made her way over towards us quickly, slamming her bag to the ground. I realized she had her Bluetooth in her ear, screaming at someone as usual.

"No! I need a flight from Miami to Barcelona. Bar…ce….lona," she yelled. "It's for Alex Hawthorne."

Pause….

"No you idiot. Hawthorne….I need to get his sexy ass to Barcelona in 24 hours. A red eye would work wonders alright."

Pause….

"Si senora."

Katy nudged me and whispered, "How long do you think it will take her to realize that she have no shoes on?"

I looked down and could not reframe from laughing. Oh course Angela did not have any shoes on. Her life was so hectic that she always had to multi-task. I was surprised that she had not realized that she had no shoes on.

"Si," Angela said, now in a polite manner. "Hi girls," she smiled. Her bitch fest had reared a close. "I have had one problem after another this morning. What a fucked up bay. I need to get laid."

"Why are you not wearing any shoes?" Katy asked

"Well I was planning to put them on and then some idiot rammed my baby from behind. The next thing I knew my hand were on the sneakers and out the window they went, right into that idiot's windshield. I drive a 50,000 car. He's lucky that I did not murder his ass. Now I have to cram a visit to an auto repair shop into my busy schedule."

"Oh my god."

"Yea Bells, Oh my god is right. So I will be working out in socks," she smiled. "Speaking of working out, did you get a good sexual workout in Cabo  
with Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?"

Katy quirked an eyebrow as I shook my head, "Nothing happened."

"Sure nothing happened. So where did this nothing occur? The bed, a balcony, ooh on the beach?"

"No where," I yelled. "I didn't…nothing happened."

I crossed my arms tightly and pouted. Angela jumped on the treadmill next to me, "Okay so this guy, what happened after you ditched us?"

"I didn't ditch you."

"You did," Katy said. "You ditched us to go hump a random guy."

"I didn't hump him," I said breathless as I picked up speed. "We didn't do anything."

"Oh stop Bells before your nose touches that wall over there, Pinocchio. You sexed the guy up and we are not mad at you, not after what Edward has been doing so could you cut the crap and spill."

I sighed. I was not going to get out of this. I had to confess my infidelity to the three stooges minus one, Jessica whom I was sure would receive a text shortly.

"I…. alright fine. We may have did something," I said sheepishly.

"You did more than something," Katy smiled. "How many times did you come?"

"So was he big?" Angela asked "How big was he? I mean because from his form he looked to be pretty huge."

"You guys," I said, completely embarrassed now. "Don't make me do this."

"Bella come on. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the biggest and one being the smallest, how big was he?"

"A 20," I said through my teeth.

"Holy shit," Katy squealed. "Could we share him Bells. After all you are with Edward."

I rolled my eyes, "You can have him. It was just a one night stand. Nothing more and nothing less."

Angela laughed, "She's lying. She likes this guy."

I blushed, "I do not like him. Jay and I are nothing. I am here and he is wherever his home lies."

"So the mystery guy name is Jay. I'm going to use my resources to track him just in case you need some loving from time to time," Angela joked.

"No," I shouted, grabbing her blackberry from her hand. Angela caught my wrist and turned my hand towards her, "No fucking way."

"What?" Katy asked as she moved towards us

"You little slut."

I snatched my hand away from her and held my arms behind my back.

"She's engaged," Angela said to Katy.

"Are you kidding me?" Katy asked "You going to marry Edward? If anything I thought you would break his little blue scrawny balls by now after the emails you read in Cabo."

"What emails?" Angela asked

"Bella hacked into Edwards email account and found emails from random women saying how much they have been enjoying Edwards company. They are probably women over 60 with no taste. No offense Bella."

"No…that horrible," Angela shouted.

"Yes," Katy shouted back at her.

"Stop it now. I'm with Edward so you need to just deal with it. We talked about it. It was nothing. Edward really loves me and he promised to changed."

Well that was partially correct.

"Men don't change unless you are talking about a wardrobe change. They are exactly what they were raised to believe and are accustomed to. But hey it's fine by me. Just don't get upset when I skip out on the wedding," Katy said.

"That's a really mature thing to say," I retorted. "Anyone can change and I truly believe that Edward will change for me."

"Bella have you put much thought into tying the knot with Edward and what it would mean? I am not trying to tell you that being with him is wrong, I mean the choice is yours only to make but I am just saying marriage is supposed to be about love, trust, commitment, and happiness. When was the last time you trusted him? When was the last time you felt that he was committed to you and only you? I want you to follow your heart. But sometimes the heart tells us  
to make ignorant decisions."

"Angela I know what I want. What I want is Edward."

"Alright then," she said. "Ladies cut the crap and get your asses on those treadmills."

I rolled my eyes and got back on.

"What do you mean?" I yelled "What do you mean something came up? What something Edward?"

"Bella I'm sorry. I really am. I have to go to L.A tonight. I promise I'll be back in two days."

"Your best friend is not staying here with me while you are away. How the hell could you plan to leave Edward? I am not going to entertain your guests."

I watched as he zippered his suitcase and stood up straight. His cold hazel eyes fixed on mine as he started over towards me.

"Bells honey please. It's just business. You and Jay will get along perfectly I promise."

I held my head down low, "I can't believe you are really going to go."

"It's only for two days," he said kissing my forehead.

"You are never home Edward. Every time I turn around you are living me with no excuse except for 'it's just business'."

"I'm sorry."

"You always are. When are you going to be something other than sorry?"

"When I find the time," he said coldly.

I watched as Edward put on his coat. My nerves were getting the best of me. Maybe today was my lucky day. If this was Jay, my Jay, from Cabo, hopefully I could convince him to keep what happened between us a secret or convince him to go back to wherever the hell he came from and not destroy my happy ending.

I followed Edward down the stairs towards the door. A part of me was relieved that he was going. I needed to clear my head but I also knew that I could not trust my self around this guy. If this was in fact my guy from Cabo. Wait what the hell Bells you love Edward. What do you mean you don't trust yourself around another guy? Oh geesh I need to stop before my own thoughts become my down fall.

"Eddie please don't go," I pleaded one last time as we reached the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
"It's only for two days Bells. I promise in two days I am coming home to you."

I sighed, "Okay."

"Smile for me please and be a good girl while I'm away."

"Always. Is Vanessa going?" I asked sternly

"Nope she is not needed on this business venture or any other one for that matter."

"Good," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss his cool, firm lips.

Edward pulled away slightly as a knock rattled on the door. A small smile spread across his face as he placed his hand on the knob. My nerves were getting the best of me. My breath was hitched in my throat and my feet felt like they were welded to the floor. Edward opened the door.

Fuck!

"Jay," He shouted. I watched as the exchanged a small hug as if they had not seen each other in years. I wished that someone would pry my eyes from their sockets. I watched helplessly as Jay turned to face me. I saw the shock in his eyes. He stared at me intently, eyes trailing over my frame before meeting my eyes again. He was still as gorgeous as when I pounced on him in Cabo. His hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, a tight fitting white tee-shirt and leather jacket, his jeans….oh god those Jeans and then….

"Bells," Edward said. "Don't be rude."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked "You seem startled."

"Oh um no…I just don't want you to leave."

"Your leaving?" Jay asked, turning his attention towards Edward

"It's only for two days. This should give you and my soon to be bride time to get acquainted."

"Eddie that's not necessary. Maybe I could go to L.A with you and Jay could stay here?"

Edward shook his head, "No. You stay here. Jay is going to take you tomorrow to look at different places for the wedding. It's just two days."

There was a faint horn coming from outside. As much as I wanted to just throw myself at Edward and beg for him to stay I knew that I could not do that. I had to let him go and deal with this trouble that I caused for myself. But one thing was certain, there was no way in hell that I would be stuck here alone with him.

I gave Edward an awkward kiss before pulling away. Jay walked him out to the car. Great I could make an escape. My feet hammered against the marble steps as I rushed up to my room. I grabbed my overnight bag and began to throw clothes in it. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Katy 911. That was my code for help. I began to pace back and forth frantically in front of the balcony of my bedroom. I was wondering if I could climb out of my window instead of using the front door. I could not stomach the thought of using the stair. I was trapped. I knew I would have to explain. But wait why did I have to explain? I made it clear in Cabo that I had a boyfriend. Not that I expect him to be Edwards long lost best friend.

Standing in front of the mirror I straightened my purple sheer blouse. I was suddenly wishing I had chose to wear sweats but no Edward insisted that I dress nice. So I wore a purple blouse, black skinny jeans, and strappy heels. This is great. I can't risk changing because he could prance his home wrecking ass up the stairs and barge in. Ugh!

Okay Bella put on your big girl pants and deal with this.

I grabbed my car keys, overnight bag, and cell phone. Making my way downstairs I noticed the plasma television was on in the living room. I could see feet propped on top of the glass coffee table. The table that had shipped from over seas and cost more than anything I own. I stormed into the living room. It really was not a good idea to pick a fight. But I was content with pretending as if nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong. Edward and I is getting married. Jay is like the wedding planner. He will be out of this house in a few weeks. I have to make it through a few weeks and that is it.

"Can you remove your feet from that coffee table?" I asked annoyed

He turned his head slightly. His deep eyes looking into mine, as his long hair spilled over his shoulders before he laughed. I mean really laughed. Not a soft chuckle or a small laugh but a full blown laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked folding my arms tightly over my chest

"You," he replied as he turned his attention back to the game on the plasma TV.

"Get your damn feet off of my coffee table Jacob."

"So you remember me?" he asked

"Feet off now," I yelled.

"What else do you remember?" He asked removing his feet and standing up "Does Edward know what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"I would not call what happened nothing. I don't recall you calling it nothing when you were screaming my name," he said. "What was it now? Ohhh Jacob…right there harder."

Jay walked closer to me, circling me like I was his prey. Well little did he know I was not.

"So does Edward know?" He asked again before stopping in front of me  
His fingertips brushing my right arm slightly making me flinch. A cocky smile spread across his lips as he removed his hand.

"He doesn't and you are not going to tell him," I stated.

He smirked, "Oh I am so telling him. His wife, his dream girl goes to Cabo and bangs random guys and…."

"And what?" I yelled "Fucks his best friend senseless. That would crush him. Both of our relationships with him would be over you dick."

"Hey…bros before hoes is our motto," He laughed.

I was fuming. Did he really just say that? Before I knew it my hand had slapped his beautiful face not once, not twice, but three times. I was working towards a forth one before Jay caught my wrist and spoke through clenched teeth, "You really do have a problem with keeping your hands to yourself."

"And you have a problem with the terminology that escapes that mouth of yours. I am not a hoe. I've never cheated on Edward until you came along and seduced me."

"I did not seduce you. I told you what I wanted and you gave it to me. It was that simple."

I tried to snatch my wrist from his grip but he only pulled me closer. I sighed trying not to meet his gaze, "Let go."

"Make me," he smirked.

"Listen you will not tell Edward."

"I don't meet demands."

"Well you will meet this one."

He let go of my wrist and returned to the couch. Of course he wasted no time putting his feet back onto the table. I reached over to slap them off only to have Jay grab my waist firmly and pull me down onto the couch. My legs rested on his lap as he smirked and snatched my over night bag and tossed it to the floor. I tried to get up only to have him push me back onto the chair.

"I have to be somewhere," I said lightly.

"Yea right. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow so relax."

"I don't think relaxing will help as long as you are here. You are not telling him."

"The questions is when….when will I tell him. Will I tell him when he gets back or will I wait until you are in a beautiful white gown, waiting to say I do?"

I shook my head, "You will not tell him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…you have no reason to destroy our relationship."

"I do."

"What's the reason?"

"Maybe I want you."

"Well I don't want you, not now or ever."

That was a lie. Partially.

"I think a little wager is in a month if you have not fallen completely in love with me I will leave you alone and support your little wedding. But if in a month you are in love with me we are going to sit Edward down and tell him that truth….and then you be mine."

I laughed, "Why would do something completely stupid as that?"

"Because I have spent every second thinking of you since that night in my hotel."

"And…."

"And so have you. So do you have a deal?"

"I am not betting the option of you getting in my pants again," I said folding my arms and turning my nose up at him.

"That's not what I was hoping for. This bet is not about that. It's about you heart. I want your heart, I want you."

"He's your best friend."

"I know but I also know that he does not deserve you."

"And you deserve me?"

"You deserve me."

I blew out an angry breath and closed my eyes tightly. I just needed to wake up from this dream and have Edward back in my arms and Jay far away as possible. I could not believe I had just made a bet such as that.

I opened my eyes to my face flat on the leather couch, hair ruff atop my head and a white comforter wrapped around me. I turned slightly to have the sun glaring down on my face through the huge glass window. I noticed Katy sitting in the corner with her eyes fixed on her cell phone. I sighed and sat up slightly. She was clothed in a tiny hot pink bikini and wedge heels. Her hair was as straight as pins and needles today. She shifted in her chair and turned slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her confused

She quirked an eyebrow, "I practically live here. That and the fact that I recieved an the 911 text last night and you never made it to my doorstep. But what I would like to know is why is that hunk of man here when Edward is away. He looks vaguely familiar."

I rolled my eyes, "He's Edwards best friend who is helping plan my wedding. But he is also the guy from Cabo."

She smiled, "You mean the 20 which is twice as much on the man scale."

"Precisely."

"Today must be my lucky day. Do you mind?" she asked

"Of course not," I snapped. "Why would I mind?"

"I don't know. I just know if I had a 20 in me I would not want to share with anyone."

"Well I don't mind alright. Knock yourself out," I said getting up from the couch.

I made my way over to the steps and headed up to my room. I did not mean to be rude to Katy but yesterday was a wreck. As I reached the top step I ran smack into a hard, firm, wet chest. A wet naked body wrapped in only a towel was pressed against me. The though of taking a step back crossed my mind but if I did I knew I would tumble down the steps. I gazed up into his eyes, pleading with him to stop and not to test my self control. But instead he did something before I could get a word out. His lips crashed on mine as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back into my bedroom. Okay my self control was slowly fading as he closed the door behind us. I pulled away slightly.

"You have to stop," I said.

"Do I now?" he asked pushing me up against the bedroom door. His hands massaged my breasts through my shirt as his hips pressed firmly against my neck, caressing my skin and sucking softly. "Why do I have to stop?"

"Because this is not right," I breathed out. "I…can't Jay please."

His fingers started at the buttons of my blouse. I slapped them away and bit my lip hard. I could feel the heat inside my pants as his stare grew more intense.

"Fine," he said.

I stepped away from the door and allowed him to exit. I should have been relieved but instead I was mentally kicking myself. Why? Because I am a complete moron. I was letting him get to me. Not completely but suddenly I had begun to wish this day away. I knew this day was going to be far worse than yesterday.

After a quick shower and wardrobe change I felt better. Almost anyway. I put on jeans, a tee shirt, and black pumps. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I was dreading going back downstairs. I knew there was a possibility that Katy had straddled him in my living room. The though of that made me upset. Why was I upset about that? Katy was his type. I had no claim on him. They could do whatever they want. Even though I had told myself that only a million times in my mind I knew it did not matter. I was growing Jealous.

Ha jealous as if. There was no way. I reached the bottom step to hear Katy's voice chiming in the kitchen followed by a deep chuckle and another laugh from Katy. I sighed and entered the kitchen. To my surprise Katy had on a dress now and boots. She was stirring something in the pot. Jay was behind her almost breathing down her neck. One of his hands were on her lower back and the other was on her other hand helping her stir the contents in the pot. Jay and Katy's attention flashed to me.

"Bells," Katy yelled. "I'm cooking. Jay here is an amazing cook."

I quirked an eyebrow, "How would you know?"

"Because he said he was," she said, returning her gaze back to the pot.

"You believe anything a guy tells you," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing," I lied. "If you guys want to stay here that's fine. I have to go somewhere."

"Bella we have to go look at a few places," Jay said.

"Take Katy," I snapped. "You seem to have warmed up to her."

"She's not the one getting married. I'm sorry Bella is something wrong?" he asked although he seemed amused by my miniature tantrum

"Nothing. Just hurry up."

"What the hell is wrong with you Bells?" Katy said

"PMS," I mumbled. "I think it will last for a few weeks.


	5. Chapter Four death by jealousy

A/N: In this chapter there are lyrics to Jojo's song titled 'In the dark'. I could not find the song on but you can check it out over at . I thought I should let you guys know that. If anyone is interested or if anyone who reads know an amazing artist who would not mind doing a banner for this story please let me know. Okay on with more of this love triangle already:)

_Dear diary,_

_I know I have neglected you since my days in forks but I really need to vent. Today Jay, Katy, and I went to look at places for the wedding. All of them were perfect. They were big and beautiful but the closer Jay and Katy became, I lost focus. I watched as they laughed and talked about their lives. I watched how comfortable he was with touching her arm and how she did not seem to mind. They are going on a date tonight. A part of me is wondering why I want to scream. He's not mine. He is not Edward. Speaking of Edward I don't know what he is hiding but I know it's something that could ruin our relationship. I guess that is the real reason I don't ask questions. I'd like to keep my heart together. Any wrong awnser could rip my heart from my chest. I am currently parked on a side street. I have been driving around for an hour trying to clear my head. Renee always told me that when I felt like there was nothing or no one to talk to just write it all down. She always told me not to try and figure things out on my own but to let life piece it's elf together gradually. She said we always end up watching chances fade and wondering what is real and what is not. I have to remember to breathe sometimes. I miss her. I miss my dad. They don't call anymore. Sometimes I wish that I had listened to them. I never blamed Edward for any of this. I could not bring myself to admit that he was the reason for everything. Well diary it has been wonderful chatting with you. I promise to do it again really soon.-Bells_

I entered the front door. The house was quiet. Sitting my keys on the glass table a few feet from the door I removed my coat and made my way into the kitchen. I noticed a plate on the table. I smiled and made my way over to it. There was a piece of paper under it. I opened it.

_Bella,_

_Out with Katy. I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the food. I made it myself._

_-Jay_

I crumbled the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash. He's out with Katy. I bet they are smiling and falling all over each other. What do I care? I don't. He mean nothing to me. We barely know one another anyways. I sat down at the table attempting to eat the food he cooked me. There was a lump in my throat that forbid me to swallow. I pushed the plate away and stood to my feet. I need to sleep this feeling off. Why do I feel hurt? I should not feel this way. I could not allow myself to be upset over this. Removing my shoes, I tossed them to the floor and grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet.

_That's it Bells, drink yourself into a stooper_.

One glass of wine turned into a whole bottle and I was no where near finished. My mind was racing with thoughts of Katy and Jay. He would have sex with her. He had sex with me so I knew there was nothing stopping him from having sex with her. Fuck him. Let him have his way with her. I could care less. Rising from my current position at the table I made my way into the basement. Edward had a bar there. I found vodka. Yes that was what I needed, my good old best friend Mr. Vodka.

I grabbed the bottle and made my way back up stairs until I reached my room. I sat the bottle on the dresser and stripped down to my bra and underwear.

Why are you letting him get to you Bella? You don't know this guy. You know his body and nothing else. You know him when the lights go out. Edward is your everything. He is the man of your dreams. Edward is not perfect but no one is.

I removed the top from the vodka bottle and placed my lips to it. I swallowed until it burned and I had no choice but to pull away. Whatever is going on with me has to stop? The tears form in my eyes as I turn the stereo on. I collapsed onto the bed as the words spoke to me.

_This ain't the first or last time._

_we'll meet up this late at night_

_to let our fate intertwine_

_Casually I'd rather be detached from this tragedy_

_this don't need to be defined_

_and I know that it is wrong_

_I do, I do_

_baby keep holding on_

_I do, I do_

_Yeah, I know this is wrong_

_I do_

_But when the sun comes up I'll be gone_

_I only know him in the dark_

_I only know him in the dark_

I closed my eyes. The images of his arms wrapped around mine took a hold of my mind. His firm hands gripping every inch of skin, causing so many feelings from within. His beautiful voice like a Melody singing to me, making me feel that this image in my head is real. The emotions bottle up inside of me are at a rise and no matter how much I try the feelings I can no longer deny as his body takes a hold of me, touching my soul, making me feel as if this is my destiny. I give in to him, giving him my mind, body, and soul. He has a hold on me and he's not willing to let go. Finally I give in. In my mind I am willing to give in and go places reality won't allow me to be.

_Try to stay desensitized_

_Keep my feelings out of mind_

_my body wont be denied_

_never took this road before_

_love was always at the core_

_of anyone I've been with before_

He's making me do things I've never done. Allowing me to give in to the feeling that I have never felt. He is mine and I am his and there is no one else. In my mind. I am defeated. I am over heated and my body tingles with the sensation of this man. The man that I do not know. The man that I refuse to let go. His eyes seep into my soul, searching out the places that no man has ever tried to find. I can barely think let alone object to the things he are doing. He should never stop. He should only lead me down this road and closer to the Epiphany. The closer I am to him, the closer we are to one another, I feel whole. I love the thought of not being in control. In my mind he is with me. We are with one another, there is no beginning or end.

_Shadows across your face_

_your lips a familiar taste_

_stay focused, i tried_

_can't get this out of my mind_

_I want more than what this is_

_whatever we are calling this_

_the truth just breaks my heart_

_I only know him in the dark_

My eyes flash open as the song ends. I can't help the few tears that escapes them as I stumble to my feet. I turn the stereo off and light. Defeated, I climb back into bed and cradle my pillow close to me. Hopefully tomorrow will be better or it could be worse. Edward will be back soon to cure my thoughts of it's desires for someone other than him.

Morning came shortly after. Ugh! I should have thought about the consequences of my actions last night. I got up from the bed and stretched. My head was pounding itself into oblivion. I could barely open my eyes as I stumbled to grab a robe. I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The shower really helped soothe me. After a 30 minute intense shower I made my way into my room and and put on my jogging gear. I grabbed my headphones and two pain killers from the dresser and made my way downstairs. I was in a great mood until I reached the living room to find Jay stretched out against the Italian leather and Katy snuggled in next to him. Her frame was wrapped around him tightly. They were sleeping peacefully. The urge to scream took over but I simply placed my hand over my mouth and made my way into the kitchen.

We had a guest room, why didn't he shack up with her there? I'll tell you why, because he wanted me to see this. He wants a rise out of me. I swallowed the pills and slammed the glass cup onto the counter. My emotions were getting the best of me. I had to get out of here. I made my way to the front door and walked out.

My feet hammered the pavement with every stride. I ran faster, harder than I ever imagined possible. My headache only got worse but I didn't care. My heart felt as if it were being ripped from my chest. I didn't understand why I felt this way and I needed to shake this feeling. My breath hitched in my throat and I slowed down, coming to a complete stop trying to catch my breath. But I couldn't. I could barely breathe. I held my hands at my sides leaning over slightly, closing my eyes shut tightly.

What the hell is wrong with me?

My cardio continued until my legs gave out on me. I found myself limping back to my house dreading going inside. I stood outside for a few minutes before going inside. Quietly I made way over to the staircase before a deep voice startled me. I turned slightly to see Jay leaning against the wall. He was shirtless, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. His stare was making me nervous.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I muttered.

"You look beat."

"Not really," I lied.

"Bella..."

"Don't. I don't have a problem with you seeing her you know. She's my friend and she really likes you."

"I know that," he said. "That's why I can't see her anymore. I realized how much she likes me last night."

"Well what is that problem?"

"The problem is that I'd rather be with you."

I rolled my eyes. "We discussed that before. If this is such a big problem Jacob then why don't you stay at a hotel."

He gave me an evil glare, "Why don't I tell Edward? then maybe we both will end up in hotels," he smirked.

"Fuck you," I yelled, trying to head upstairs. The pain shot through my leg. I stumbled and hissed at the pain. Before I could look up Jay had his arms around me, lifting me to his chest. I flinched on contact. He chuckled and made his way up the stairs, "What happened?" he asked

"It's nothing."

Jay carried me into my room and sat me on the bed. He knelt down in front of me and began unlacing my shoes. I watched as he removed them and began massaging my calf. I wanted to object but my legs were in so much pain and I did not want him to stop. His warm hands felt so good against my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed, enjoying the sensations that were spreading throughout my entire being.

"Bella," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you drink that entire bottle of vodka last night?" he asked

shit.

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes.

"Vodka," he repeated. "Did you drink all of that last night?"

"Yea," I said sheepishly.

"Do you always drink like this?"

"That's none of your business," I snapped.

Jay stood to his feet, "Do you have a problem with alcohol?"

"The only problem I have is you," I yelled, my emotions getting the best of me. "You are my problem. I am not going to entertain you anymore. Why don't you go fall over Katy now?"

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," I yelled. "I am not jealous."

"Then why do you care what I do with Katy?" he asked

"I don't give a shit really," I said turning my nose up at him.

"You know what I think? I think that you came home last night. You saw that I was gone. You trashed my food along with the note. You got upset and drank that bottle of wine. When the wine ran out you drank the vodka and then you cried yourself to sleep. Am I hot or cold?"

"Arttic," I replied.

"You know you don't have to deprive your body from what it wants."

"I don't want you."

"Your lying."

"I don't want you," I repeated myself.

The next thing I knew I was being pinned to my bed. Jay was pressed in between my thighs. His deep onyx eyes stared deep into mine as he crashed his lips onto mine. I struggled to pull away but his weight made that nearly impossible. I felt him grow hard against my core. My reaction to him was the same way I remembered from Cabo. I was completely drenched at the feel of him. Jay sucked on my bottom lip viciously before pulling away. I was panting now. My mind went blank as his hands began to roam, caressing my stomach and making their way up to my beast that was covered only in a sports bra.

"This...this is rape," I managed to blurt out.

He smirked, "You can't rape the willing."

"Fuck you!"

"I'm trying. Why don't you spread your legs further apart?"

Ugh! I felt low.. This is the bed that Edward and I sleep in. The bed that we make love in and here I am allowing Jay to touch me this way on our bed.

"No," I moaned, as his hands pushed up my sports bra exposing my nipples. "Please don't..."

His warm tongue lapped over my right nipple once before he pulled away. He smirked," Tell me that you want me to stop other wise I'll keep going."

I couldn't. My core was throbbing. It was painful. I could have done that a few seconds ago but not now. Not after I felt his warm tongue on my body. There were so many places his tongue had not touched yet and I wanted to feel him.

"You have two seconds Bella. Tell me that you don't want this," he said, pushing his hard on against my core.

I moaned and bit my lip.

"That's a yes," he said.

His lips were back on mine in an instant. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue seeked mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively as his lips found their way to the crook of my neck and slowly drifted down to my breasts. He massaged them while staring in my eyes. A small smile spread across his face before his lips captured my nipple. I moaned loudly as his teeth bit down. My hips bucked at their own accord, creating the friction that I desperately needed to feel.

He sucked on the right one before working on the left one. My body had given in to my desires. I could not stop this if I wanted to. I inhaled and closed my eyes. Jay's tongue made it's way down my stomach, closer to where I desperately needed him to be. His hand cupped my core causing me jerk and open my eyes. I pushed my body up on both of my elbows. The vision before me was making my head spin.

"Please..." I moaned, unable to take anymore. "Jay..."

"Please what?"

"Jayyyyyy," I moaned again. "Please."

"Please what? I'm not doing anything until you say it. Actually I want you to scream it," he smirked.

"No!

His hands gripped my wrists and held them beside me. He forced my legs further up and began thrusting viciously. His pants were still on and so were my sweats. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Don't you want to feel this without clothes?" he whispered in my ear "All you have to do is scream what you want me to do to you."

"Oh god," I moaned as he bit into my neck. The pain and the vibrations that were already spreading throughout my body from his thrusting were making it hard to breathe.

"Scream it," he demanded.

"i...OH..no!"

"Really? I guess I'm going to have to make you come first or I could just leave you hot and bothered here. Hum decisions...decisions."

I gazed up into his eyes again," You better not," I breathed out.

"I think I will."

Jay removed himself from me and stood to his feet. I sat up slightly, still completely baffled.

"No," I whined.

He smirked, "Bella this is wrong," he said mockingly.

"Shut up!"

"I'll leave you alone now," he said making his way towards the door.

"Jay," I yelled. "Jacob get back here. You can't leave me like this. Your being mean."

I heard the phone ring but at this point I really did not care. I removed myself from the bed and followed him out of the room. I grabbed his arm, "I want you."

_'Hi you've reached our voice mail. Leave your info and we will call you back. Beep!'_

_'hey sweetheart. I'm back a day early. I'm two minutes away. I really want to make it up to you for leaving. Bella I'm sorry. I love you. See you in a few minutes._

"Shit," I mumbled. The thought of what I was about to do hit me like a tidal wave. I had forgotten about my fiance. I was a cheater just like him. A hypocrite was more suited. I couldn't allow myself to be this person. Where had my values gone? I have no clue but I needed to fix this.

"We can't do this anymore," I said to Jay. "I'm telling him the truth."

"What?" he said

"I'm telling him about you and I."

"No you are not," he said pinning me to the hallway wall.

"Watch me!"


	6. Chapter five To be or not to be?

**_A/N: Hey guy:) I know that it's been a while but a lot has been keeping me busy. I promise to update sooner. Okay so as you know all characters belong to Steph M. The plot is somewhat original. It'a a combination of my favorite movies:) Well enjoy!_**

**B.P.O.V**

Sitting next to Edward while sitting across from Jay at the dinning room table was strange and overwhelming.

How the hell had I gotten myself into this situation?

But here I am listening to Edward go on and on about work while Jay is pretending to be interested in what he is talking about.

I stab the peas on my glass plate repeatedly, one by one as I think of when to tell Edward everything. The sooner I tell him, the better the outcome. Hopefully.

_I will spill my guts and beg for his forgiveness._

Edward's phone began to ring. I look up from my plate and meet his gaze.

"Edward," I said. "Are you really going to take a call during dinner?"

He pleads with me with his eyes.

"Go ahead, it's just business," I rolled my eyes.

Edward sighed, placed his fork on the dish, and got up to leave the room.

Jay watched until Edward was completely out of the room before he turned to me, "Your not telling him."

"News fucking flash," I hissed. "I'm telling him. I can't handle this...this thing between you and I is wrong."

"Says who?" He asked

"Says the ring on my finger that indicate that I am engaged to Edward, not you."

"But you don't have to be engaged to him."

"Seriously Jay?"

"Take the ring off," He smirked.

"No I will not. I love Edward."

"Take it off or I'll do it for you," He said, standing to his feet.

My attention flashed between the archway that Edward had disappeared through and Jay. I shot him a knowing look saying,'You had better not' , But of course he ignored me and proceeded to where I sat at the table.

"Do not," I began to speak as he approached me. "Don't you dare."

Jay smirked, "What shouldn't I do?" He asked. "Should I not to this?"

Jay closed the distance between us. He knelt down in front of me and crashed his lips onto mine before I could object. I moaned slightly and threw my arms around his neck. His lips parted,begging for entrance. But before he could taste me I pulled away. I pushed him away and stood to my feet.

Edward's was still engaged in a conversation in the other room. His annoying laugh was an indication of that. I began to pace back and forth. Tears began to trickle down my flushed cheeks as I stopped. I turned completely around to face Jay who was standing directly in front of me now. I refused to look up at him. Jay took his finger tips and tilted my head up until I met his gaze. He took his free hand and wiped a few of my tears away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't know."

"I think you do," He said. "So tell me Bella, why are you crying?"

"I can't do this," I repeated.

_I can't tell you, Jay that everyday I fall deeper in love with you. I can't tell you that it hurt to see you with Katy. That your smile makes me melt, and your voice haunts me in my dreams. Jay I think I love you. I think that I am in love with you.  
_  
"Bella," Edward said, bringing me back to reality.

I took a few steps back, away from Jay, startled. I gazed over in Edwards direction. He did not seem pissed, only worried.

"Why are you crying love?"

"I'm not crying," I said, wiping the tears from my face. "Something got in my eye. Actually I'm really tired Edward. I'm going to shower and hit the sack. Goodnight Jay."

I proceeded to exit but not before stopping to kiss Edward. Inside I was relieved that he could not see right through me. But I was just anxious to get upstairs. I knew that in the shower I could cry. I could let all of the stress and pain release it's self.

Edward kissed me back and smiled, "I'll be up in a second."

"Not to long," I said, exiting the room. I did not have to turn around to know that Jay's eyes were on me as I exited.

I did not stop until I was in the shower. My body collapsed onto the shower floor as I allowed the water to soak me.

What was happening to me? How could I be head over heels in love with someone who is not Edward? When did things go from bad to worse? How would I be able to walk around this house with both the men I love and pretend everything is the same?

I couldn't. It's not the same. It will never be the same. My life has not been the same since that moment in Cabo when he spoke his first word to me. This is my fault. I allowed myself to go to far. And now I can't turn back. A part of me wanted to tell Edward a few day's ago when he arrived. I should have told him that moment but I could never hurt him like that.

Some part of me still cares for Edwards feelings. I could see images of him in my head, as I tell him what's been going on. Images of me breaking his heart. It hurts to think of it. The fact that I'm going to hurt him is what brought me to my knees. I was wrong to think that telling him would make this thing with Jay go away. Telling him won't rid my feelings and keeping all of this hidden won't help ease my guilt.

I stood to my felt and stood under the shower head, allowing the water to consume me and my tears. I knew for certain I would not sleep tonight.

**J.P.O.V**

I watched as Bella exited the kitchen. A part of me wish that she had stayed a little while longer. I really did not want to have the conversation with Edward. All week the sudden doubt had taken over me. As I watched Bella smile and enjoyed her laughter I wondered how could someone ever hurt her. How could someone want to do anything other than lover her? I had not realized how much I was falling for her until that night in the hallway when she said,'I want you'.

Sure I've heard the words before but coming from Bella it felt as if they held more meaning. I needed to get out of this. Soon I would have to tell her the truth. She would probably hate me forever and think that every moment that we shared was a lie, but it was not. I had been blunt about what I wanted from her in Cabo. But I knew what I wanted from her when I moved into this house.

It's silly of me to think that we could have a relationship once this thing is over but I refuse to let her go. I'm upset that I am have to hurt her.

I turned to face Edward again, "We need to talk."

"Yeah we do," He said. "Bella has been smothering me all week. I could barely get a word in. We have to make this quick before she gets out of the shower. So did you do it?"

"I couldn't," I lied.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" He asked furiously. "I can't wait all year while I pay for you to wine and dine my fiance. Screw her and be done with this already."

I sighed, "This is not a good idea."

Edward walked closer to me, "I paid you to do a job and I want it done, Friend. How many business trips do you think I can take before she starts to suspect something? I don't want to break her heart. That is why you are here. I need you to make it as if she breaks mine."

"I don't get it," I said. "Why not tell her the truth? You know Edward, what is the truth? Why are trying to get out of this wedding?"

"That's none of your business, Jacob. Now if you can't get the job done you can pack up and leave. I want you to fuck her by the end of this week. As a matter of fact before you do it, text me. I'd like to walk in on the two of you, cause a scene, and cry. You know, the shit that broken hearted people do. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Edward exited the kitchen. I stood there a moment. How did I allow myself to be sucked into this? Oh yeah, I had a sick kid that needed heart surgery that I can't afford to pay for. I ran into Edward when all hope was lost. The thought that Riley would die had ruined me. Although I never admitted it, I had been counting down the days. Rose decided that she no longer wanted the responsibility, that she was done taking care of a sick kid, and took off. She left me alone. She left us alone.

I had come across Edward when all was lost, when I had no other choice. I place my head in my hands as images of Riley filled my head. Everything I did was for her. Everything I did was for my beautiful daughter whom now still had her life ahead of her.

I smiled.

Telling Bella would be hard but she had to know that what I did was not personal. It was to keep my daughter alive.

Edward promised that once this was over I was free to go. My debt would be paid. But now standing here I could not just walk away. Knowing that Bella would be hurt in the end pained me. What am I going to do? How could I possibly make the outcome different?

The fact is that I couldn't.

**B.P.O.V**

Today sucks.

Yesterday was worse. But today definitely sucks. I woke to an empty bed. Edward was gone, probably at work. It was raining outside, again. I wish I could have bury myself under the covers and never come out but Jay and I were going to try a few caters today. Four of them were stopping by for tasters. I was definitely in no mood to eat but I had to pretend everything was alright. I had to smile when I all I wanted to do was tell Jay the truth. I wanted to tell him how I feel.

_Ugh!_

I got up from the bed, showered, and got dressed. My outfit was a simple back shirt, blue jeans, and booties. I pulled my hair back, away from my face and placed it in a ponytail. Once my girly routine was finished I crept out into the hallway. I could hear Jay's voice. I paced myself down the stairs.

_Maybe I should stop eavesdropping?_

Maybe not.

"I miss you too, honey," Jay said. "I promise I'll always come home to you. I love you...so much."

_Love? who does he love?_

"Do you remember the day that I took you to the creek? And what did I say?"

_What did you say?_

"That's right sweetheart. I said that was our spot. Whenever you are lonely you should think of it, you should think of me because no matter where I go and no matter what I do I will always love you. You are the number one girl in my life, Angel."

The tears filled my eyes. He was talking to a woman. I was sure of it. He had confessed his love to her, I heard it from his lips.

After waiting a few seconds, I proceeded down the stairs. I was holding on by a thread. My heart ace was at full attention. Jay must have heard me because he ended his conversation quickly. I entered the living room to see him standing by the window. He wore a white tee shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. I sighed, gazing at him, "Morning."

"Good morning," He said. "How did you sleep?"

"Great."

"So..um Listen can we talk?"

"No."

"No?" He repeated after me. "Bella is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

He took a few steps closer to me, "About last night..."

"I said don't," I yelled. "Just leave it alone alright?"

Before I could walk away Jay had me in his firm grip. I tired to gaze away but his grip became tighter, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"I'm trying to tell you something important," He said.

"What?" I said with malice. "Are you trying to tell me that your done with this cat and mouse game? That you are ready to go back to your girlfriend now, Jay? If that is what you are trying to say then there is no need. You don't need my permission to do so."

"Bella what the hell are you talking about?" He said angrily.

"Let go of me."

I began to struggle in an effort to break free. Angrily, I gazed back into his eyes. In that moment I saw something snap. The next thing I knew I was being pinned to the wall beside me. Jay crashed his lips onto mine. The more I struggled the more he was not take no for an awnser. I sighed, finally allowing my body to melt in his touch. The moment I let go was the moment that I lost myself. Jay took both my leg, wrapping them around his waist, lifting me from the ground. His tongue begged to taste me. As our tongues intertwined I completely lost myself in him. I lost myself in this. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Jay removed his lips from mine, quickly attacking my neck as he sucked my bare skin into his mouth. I moaned slightly as the tears filled my eyes. Now was not the time to get emotional but no matter what I told myself the tears wanted to break free and so they did.

Jay gazed back into my eyes. His movements halted.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "No...just please don't stop. Help me take my mind off of this."

"Bella..."

"Please Jay," I pleaded.

He obliged, taking my lips back into his and shortly my body left the current reality of what we were and what this would become.  



	7. Chapter six Maci

___A/n: Thank you so much for reading. This is just a short story and I hate to say it but there will only be a few more chapters before I bring this one to a closeL If you love my writing check out my other stories Remember me and Battle of the sexes. I will be writing another short story. The title will be "One of the boys" so be on the look out for that. Alright back to more drama_ .

**B.P.O.V**

Is it possible that everything you ever sought after, everything that you've ever dreamed of is not what you dreamt it would be? When I first met Edward I had never been in love. I was in love with the idea of love. I was obsessed with finding a soul mate. I wished to have success, love, and the perfect life. But sometimes that is not how life works. No one's life is perfect. Perfection does not exist. We sometimes blind ourselves with the idea of how things could be. We ignore what is really in front of us.

I cradled my pillow tightly as I stared at the wall in front of me.

Angela called today. She is worried about me. Katy is pissed off at me. I've been ignoring them. The truth hurts me and I know that my friends will only throw the truth in my face. The last thing I want is to deal with being told what I've already known. Today was far better than I ever thought it would be but it is not enough to make it alright. I've been feeling things that I shouldn't. That I can't admit to myself or aloud. I thought I gave my heart away a long time ago to Edward but I didn't. I'm not completely sure when things changed entirely but it has and there is no going back.

I sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. I traced my lower lip with my finger tip as the thought of Jay's lips pressed to mine filled my head. His husky baritone voice linger in my ear as his hands trailed over my body in it's entirety. His warm skin pressed to mine spread heat throughout my body like a wild fire. The visions of us together had been haunting me all day and my anxiety was not getting any better. I wanted to call off the wedding. My infidelity would catch up with me soon but I just could not find it in me to hurt Edward.  
I stood to my feet. I heard the shower turn off and the shower door slide open. Edward had come home early. But not early enough to catch Jay and I making love up against the living room wall. He had a business dinner at eight and needed to get ready for it.

Normally I would have tagged along, wearing a fake smile and showing fake adoration for Edward, but I convinced him that I was sick and needed to stay at home. I was not really sick I just could not stand to look at him. I could not stand the thought of smiling and pretending to be madly in love with Edward when in reality all that I want is to be wrapped in Jay's arms.

I was too occupied with my thoughts that I had not realized that Edward had come into the room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He gave me a sly smile and kissed my nose.

"You seem tensed," He said. "Long day with the caterers?"

"You have no idea," I said with a fake grin on my face. "Just a little nauseated that's all."

"I'm sorry that you are sick. I really wish you could accompany me tonight."

"I do too," I lied. "But I will be here when you get back."

Edward smiled, "I hope so."

I flinched as he took his hand and intertwined it with mine. We shared a silent moment before Edward kissed my lips and pulled away. I watched in silence as he dressed himself in a black tailored suit, dress shoes, and cufflinks. He sprayed his expensive cologne a few times and rushed to grab his coat.

"I'm already late," He said, rushing over to kiss me. "Don't wait up."

I watched as Edward vanished into the hallway. A wave of relief flushed over me. I had managed to hold myself together for once. I grabbed a towel. Maybe the warmth of a shower could help sooth me. Jay was downstairs and I was not ready to talk about what was next for us nor was I ready to discuss what occurred today. A shower would help kill time. As I grew closer toward the door I heard a loud vibration. I paused, taking a look around. There was a vibration again. It was coming from Edwards dresser. I walked over to it and opened it. The vibrations continued as I moved the shirts that were folded neatly to find a cell phone. It was all black and not the cell phone that Edward carried. I quickly picked it up to see the word, Home, flash across the main screen.

My heart stopped as I slid the phone forward and held it to my ear.

A woman was on the other end.

"Say hello to daddy Maci. Tell daddy how much we miss him and that we can not wait until his business trip is over," She said.

And then there was a sweet little voice, " Hewo daddy. Me and mommy misses you. I painted another picture of yew daddy. It has a suit and ebberything."

The tears fell from my eyes as I held my hand over my heart. My mind was completely blank.

"Daddy? Daddy wakes up sheepy head," she giggled.

"Macy give mommy the phone," The woman said. "Hello, Edward are you there?"

There was a knot crammed in my throat as I fought for air. I swallowed back, "This is Bella," I said.

"Bella? Why do you have Edward's phone?" she asked. "Who are you? Where is Edward?"

"I'm a friend. Can I take a message? I'll be sure that he get it?" I said.

"A friend?" She repeated. "Just have Edward to call me please."

"What is your name again?" I managed to choke up.

"Nicole," she said.

I removed the phone from my ear and threw it against the wall. The tears came in buckets as stalked over towards the closet. I grabbed a black dress and heels. Quickly I dressed myself and exited the room. I managed to reach the bottom step before I heard Jay's voice full of concern. I stopped dead in my tracks as his voice stung the bruises that Edward had just created.

"Bella?" He said. "Can we talk?"

I bit my lip as I turned to him. Tears stained my cheeks. His eyes were full of sorrow as he stalked toward me. In that moment something snapped inside of me.

"Do not fucking touch me," I yelled. "Tell me that you had no clue that Edward has a daughter that I know nothing about."

"I had no idea," He pleaded. "Bella you have to believe me."

"I don't believe you Jay. I don't believe that you, his best friend, knew nothing about this.  
Don't fucking lie to me. I trusted you. I trusted both of you. What else are you not telling me?" I yelled.

Jay moved closer to me. His hands held a firm grip on my arms as I tried to pull away from him.

"Jacob, let go of me," I yelled. "Let go."

"Bella please listen to me. If only for a second will you just… Damn it."

I continued to struggle in his grip until we both were breathless pinned yet again to another wall. I tried to steady my breathing as I stared into his eyed. The tears would not stop. I felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest but it was still unclear if Edward had hurt me the most….or maybe it was Jay.

"I trusted you," I sobbed. "But I should have known that nothing but hurt could come from this Jay. This is what happens when you lie and you cheat. It's Karma."

"Bella, damn it, listen to me," He said shaking me repeatedly.

My movements ceased as I stared into his eyes. Tears threatened to fall from them.

"I had no idea that Edward had a kid and Karma does not justify what he's doing to you. Bella he's no good for you."

"Why would he keep something like this from you?"

"I don't know what to say," He said, holding his head down.

"Tell me the truth."

Jay released me from his grip, "I'm sorry."

"Your right. You both are sorry, pathetic, and worthless to me. I want nothing to do with you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. This is over Jay. You can go back to your life now. The wedding is off."

I turned away from him and exited the house.  
**_  
A few hours earlier…...  
_**

**J.P.O.V**

"I'm trying to tell you something important," I said to her.

"What?" She yelled angrily. "Are you trying to tell me that you are done with this cat and mouse game? That you are ready to go back to your girlfriend now, Jay? If that is what you are trying to say then there is no need. You don't need my permission to do so."  
I sighed, throwing my arms up completely defeated, "Bella what the hell are you talking about?"

She tried to walk away but I pulled her back to me.

"Let go of me," she yelled.

She began to struggle to break free. Before I could realize what I was doing I had her pinned to the wall. My lips crashed onto hers hungrily. Bella finally relaxed after a few seconds. Her body was flush against mine as her lips parted, allowing me to taste her. She had become a drug to me and I could no longer resist. I had fought with myself for quite a while. Telling myself that I was here for one purpose only. That soon Bella would be out of my life and that things would go back to the way they had always been.

Suddenly I didn't want that anymore. I could not imagine not being around her. My heart clenched at the thought of that. I'd known it from the first time I felt her skin or saw her smile that there was nothing that I would not do for her.

I wanted to tell her the truth but I had grown afraid of the truth. The truth would more than likely take her away from me. She would hated me forever and shut me out of her life all together. I was not supposed to fall for her. Falling for her lead to me being in this position.

I planted kisses down her collar bone as I sucked her skin into my mouth. Bella moaned slightly. I smiled into the crook of her neck, taking another look at her gorgeous face. Tears fell from her eyes as she bit her lip. Fear fled my entire being as I pulled away.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked out of concern.

"No…please just don't stop. Help me take my mind off of this."

"Bella…"

'Please Jay."

Bella gazed at me. I smiled at her. How could I refuse her?

She wanted me and lately I had found myself wanting….no desperately needing her to want. I needed to feel her. I wanted to love her, entirely. Bella had quickly become the sun, the earth, and the stars to me. Her soul was beautiful. It shined through her eyes whenever I gazed into them.

In an instant my lips were back onto her body, kissing and loving every inch of her. I wanted to go painfully slow. After all this could be the last time I had to appreciate her body. She could hate me for the rest of my life but I would survive off just this one moment with her.

Her scent of arousal filled the room as I lifted her from the floor. I walked us over to the couch placing her down gently. She looked into my eyes. At that moment I could see the change there. I could no longer see the lust. What I saw was love and that terrified me. I removed her clothing piece by piece, loving every inch of exposed skin as I stripped her down to her birthday suit. Bella's moans filled the air as we joined as one. The sounds of pleasure was like a melody. It was the sweetest song I had ever heard. Her milky skin felt amazing against mine.

Each thrust was like heaven. I had been drowning in Bella for hours. I could not get enough of her. Never had I felt more complete.  
**_  
Back to present…..._**

As I watched Bella walk out of the door I was sure that Bella was going to deal with Edward. That spelled disaster. Bella was not aware of the real Edward. He would break the last piece of her heart. I had to do something to stop this. I needed to make this right but nothing that I would say could keep her from being hurt.

**B.P.O.V**

I was trembling, my mind racing at the speed of light as I watched Edward from across the room. My presence was still unknown. The tears had managed to halt for a while as I calmed myself. I needed to get a few words out and there was no way to do that if I was a hysterical mess.

I sighed, straighten my dress and taking a step forward. I had no idea of what I would say to him. But I every intention of giving back to ring. Something inside of me was relieved. I was about to make the biggest mistake in my life by marrying Edward. I took another step forward. Before I could completely enter the dinning room of the restaurant I felt two firm hands take a hold of me, dragging me into the direction of the men's restroom with a hand covering my mouth preventing me from screaming. Once inside The hands released their grip on me.

"Jay, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked furiously.

"Bella just shut up for a minute," He hissed. "You are about to make a huge mistake by going in there."

"It does not matter. What do I have to lose?"

"Edward is not the guy that you think that he is."

"Oh really and just who the hell is he? Other than a liar, cheater, and let's not forget a father. Now you want to tell me the truth Jacob well fuck off," I said snatching away.

Jay's hands pushed my body back into place, " Damn it Bella, Edward is not my best friend. He is not even a friend," He said.

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry what did you just say," I asked startled.

"Edward is not my best friend. I met him this year. I need to tell you the truth. But I also need to know that you will let me finish what I need to say before you say anything."

"Jay," was all I could choke up. His eyes were full of pain as he stared down at me. My heart felt as if it had dropped to my feet and I had accidentally stomped on it. What he was about to say to me would probably break what was left of my heart today.

"I promise…"

"Bella I…"

Before he could finish the rest of his sentence we heard chuckles. Coming from outside of the door. The men's room door opened and in walked the person that I came here to see.

"Bella?" Edward said. "Jay, what the hell are the two of you doing here?" He hissed.

"We need to talk," I said pushing Jay's hands away from me. "Right now."

"I'm in the middle of a business meeting," Edward said.

"And I'm in the middle of leaving you for good. Why don't you tell me about Maci?" 


	8. Chapter seven

_A/N: I decided that this story has a few more chapters than I had originally planned. That should be great news to you. Anyways I will not blabber much further. I hope that you guys enjoy this. _

**B.P.O.V**

"Bella what are you talking about?" Edward said, taking another step closer to us.

Jay's hand was gripped firmly around my wrist keeping me close to him. I tugged gently. He released my wrist as I took another step closer to Edward. A part of me was afraid. I was afraid to face what I did not know. Tears filled my eyes and I inhaled deeply. The thoughts of all that we should have been flashed inside of my head as I gazed at him, his pale features taking a hold of my sight. My heart clenched in my chest but I knew what I had to do.

Slowly I slid the ring from my finger and held it in my hand.

"Why?" I asked. "Your lies have no end, Edward. I don't even know where to begin."

The tears fell from my eyes as I held my hand out, "Take it back."

"Are you serious Bella?" He said angrily.

"The wedding is off, "I yelled. "Your a liar and a cheat. You have been lying to me this entire time and I fell for it. I was so blind because I love you. I stood by you. I changed my life for you. I changed who I was to make you happy. You've treated me like a puppet and I let you. God I was so stupid. A kid?" I sobbed. "You have a family somewhere else? How old is your daughter? How long has this been going on?" I asked.

Edward smirked and shook his head, "What does it matter?"

Disbelief coursed through me as I stared into his topaz eyes. They were cold. He looked like a complete stranger.

"Excuse me?"

"What does it matter?" He repeated. "I don't have to share every detail of my life with you."

"You don't have to share details of your life with me?" I yelled. "Are you insane?"

"Bella I have and always will be a man who gets what he want," Edward laughed.

My heart was in pieces. My mind was racing. I could no longer comprehend what he was saying to me. The only thing that echoed loudly inside of my head was how had I let this happen? How had I not have know what Edward had been up to? How had he managed to keep me away from the truth?

"Do you know what I thought Bella the first time that I laid eyes on you?" He asked with humor. "Have you ever wondered?"

I shook my head no.

"Would you like to know?" He asked. "I think I'll tell you anyway. When I saw you I knew that I wanted you to be one of many. You were beautiful just like the rest of them and I wanted you. But the more that I spent time with you I actually fell hard for you. I've never loved them except her and of course you but you see Bella I've grown bored. I don't want you anymore. Our relationship has run it's course. Now maybe...just maybe if you were pregnant our relationship could continue but I don't feel the need to do that. Your used. I've used you and now were done," He said coldly.

I held my hand over my heart as the tears fell from my eyes. I was beginning to hyperventilate. I wanted to kill him. I needed to hurt him for what he had done to me and for all of the heartache that this moment would cause me but I was too stunned. My feet were firm in place. My body was frozen all except my tears. His words continued to echo loudly inside of my head over and over again, "Your used. I've used you and now were done."

I had almost forgotten that Jay was in the room until I heard his voice, full of anger, arguing with Edward.

"Don't speak to her in that way," Jay said. "Bella let's go," Jay said, taking my hand into his.

"Not," Edward yelled, moving to block the door. "Not until you tell her the truth."

Jay shook his head and attempted to move us forward.

"Fine if you wont tell her I will," Edward shouted. "I hired him, Bella. Jacob here was hired by me."

I paused. Jay's body froze with mine. His teeth clenched as he raised his hand attempting to punch Edward. My tiny hand wrapped around his wrist and gripped tightly, "Let him finish."

Jay sighed and dropped his hand. I removed my hand from his arm. The tears came in buckets as I tried to keep myself together to hear the rest of what Edward had to say. But I was not sure if my heart could take anymore of this.

"Go on," I hissed. "Break the rest of my heart."

Edward smirked, "I hired him to sleep with you. I have a reputation to keep up. I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation for what I've done. I wanted you out of my life Bella so I decided to do what I saw fit. I was supposed to be the scorn spouse but it seems my plan has failed."

"If you were so miserable than why not say that?" I yelled at him. "Why were you such a coward? Your a weak excuse for a human Edward Cullen and I will pray for every woman who comes into contact with you. You want me out of your life? fine you've got your wish."

I pushed pass him and exit the bathroom. My feet moved rather slowly for my liking. As I neared the door I could hear Jay calling my name in the distance. I started to run. I wanted to be away from them both. My heart burned to ash in my chest just minutes of ago. I had nothing left to give. I had nothing left for either of them to take. I reached my car with a smack, dropping my keys in the process. I reached for them only to have them kicked to the side. I grabbed them quickly and stood. I opened my car door only to have it pushed shut by Jay's hand.

"Let me explain," He said breathless.

I shook my head no, "You can't. I won't let you."

"Bella please just listen," He pleaded, forcing me to face him.

Reluctantly I gazed into his eyes as the tears continued to fall from mine, "I just want you to let me go."

"I can't," He said. "I can't because I love..."

"Don't say that," I yelled. "Your not allowed to say that to me. I don't want to see you, talk to you, touch you, ever again," I snatched away and opened my car door.

"If you let me explain Bella...if you give me two minutes you'll understand why I did what I did."

Angrily I turned to face him, "I'll never understand. I will never forgive you. Game over!"

I got into my car and slammed the door. Quickly I sped off.

About a few blocks ahead I pulled into a vacant parking lot and shut off my car ignition. My hands gripped the stirring wheel as the sobs poured from my lips. I had been pushed past the point of breaking and it was hard to take it. My tears drenched my shirt as I sobbed. I was alone...all alone and broken.

My thoughts began to race. Edward was a stranger. I had been emotionally abused by someone I had not known. Charlie had warned me. He had seen what I ignored all of this time. I grabbed my cellphone and flipped it open. I did something I had not done in a year. I called home.

"Dad?" I sobbed into the phone.

"Bells," He said. "Honey is that you? Bella please speak to me."

I continued to cry into the phone.

"Bella tell me where you are. Are you in Texas? Did Edward hurt you? Bells please..."

"Dad," I said. "I sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, it's alright. Calm down and talk to me."

"I want to come home," I cried. "Please say that I am still welcomed there?"

"Of course Bella. We miss you. I want you back."

"Thanks dad," I whispered.

I went straight to the airport. I did not go back to Edward's home. I did not feel welcomed there and I had no need for any of the things that he brought me. I drove in silence and when I reached the airport I texted Angela, Jessica, and Katy. They agreed to fly out to Forks to see me in a few days. I promised to notify them when I landed in Forks..

At the airport I was left alone with my thoughts as I awaited to board my flight. The walls felt as if they were caving all around me. The wind seemed to whisper only his name as the tears formed in my eyes again. My body was on flames as I cried in pain. My heart continued to bleed. The knife of pain continued to slice away and there was nothing I could do. There was no bandage in the world that could keep my wounds from bleeding.

I wondered if time really did heal all wounds. Maybe...but only time would tell if my sanity would remain.

**J.P.O.V**

I sat in my hotel room completely still. I had been staring at the wall ahead for the past three hours. Katy had returned my text and agreed to meet with me. I was not sure if Bella had filled her in on what had happened but I hoped that she had some clue as to where Bella had run off to. I was worried. All of her things at the house remained untouched. I thought that she would have at least wanted to gather her things but I guess I was wrong.

I sat at the edge of the bed with my face now in my hands. I broke her heart. She never told me how she felt about me but I could see it in her eyes in the parking lot. Her heartache did not come only from Edward but from me as well. I wished that she had allowed me to explain. But even an explanation could not justify the fact that I had lied to her. An explanation could not take away her pain. I'm not sure if my explanation would have helped or would have made it worse. Currently none of that mattered. I knew that she was not alright. I just needed to be sure that she was safe.

There was a light knock at the door. Quickly I shuffled to it. I opened the door and was met with a slap to the face. I stood completely stunned as Katy glared at me. She raised her hand again but I caught her wrist quickly, pulling her in , and slamming the room door.

"How could you," she yelled.

"If you give me a second I could explain it," I hissed. "Where is Bella? I need to see her."

"You," she yelled, pointing her finger at me. "Are not going anywhere near her."

"Katy you don't understand," I said, attempting to explain.

"oh I think that I do," she yelled. "I get it. I will never understand how guys such as you and Edward can prey on woman such as Bella. What did she ever do to deserve the shit that both of you put her through tonight? and then you text me in the middle of the night to meet you here because you are concerned. Bella is fine. She will be great and the two of you can go straight to hell," she said.

"Let's get something straight," I said, taking a step closer to her. "I did not prey on Bella."

"Oh really," Katy fired back. "And what do you call what you did in Cabo? a job? Let me explain something to you, Jay. Bella is my friend. The two of you broke her heart tonight and that is not fine by me. Consider this your warning. Stay the hell away from her."

Katy turned to exit. I sighed, "My daughter needed heart surgery," I yelled.

Katy paused and turned to face me. Her expression was emotionless. I took another step closer to her, "I did not expect to fall in love with Bella but I did and I'm sorry that I hurt her. But please just hear me out. Please..."

Katy sighed and turned to face me completely, "Five minutes is all that I am giving you so make it good."

"Thank you."

**B.P.O.V**

They have said that the morning after is far worse than the day of. Today is proof that they were right. As I lay wide awake staring at the ceiling above my head I realized that I stopped crying. The tears were dry on my cheeks as the thoughts drained from my lifeless body. I felt numb and vacant. Yesterday when I landed I realized that everything was exactly the same. Charlie was still the same and so was Renee. I truly missed them but I was not in any mood to talk to them. I just wanted to be left alone and Charlie had been dead set against it.

I rolled over in bed and noticed the door was open with Charlie standing in the archway. He wore a grim smile as he held a cup of coffee in his hand. I wish I could reciprocate his smile but I could not. My body would not allow me to react.

"I don't like seeing you this way Bells," he said.

I nodded, "I don't like feeling this way."

"I understand that you are going through a rough time right now so I'm not going to force you to talk about what happened between you and Edward. I just hope that you come around soon because we do have a lot to discuss. The way that you left us Bella really ruined your mother and I. You can not imagine how it felt not knowing what was occurring in your life. We were worried about you. I just want to say that I love you. I'm probably the only man that you will come across that will never break your heart."

"Thank you," I said lightly.

"Well I'm heading to work. Rene is making you breakfast. I talked to Mike last night. He's going to stop by and see you today."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" I asked. "I don't know what to say to him."

"I'm sure that you will figure it out Bella. I've never been a fan of moping around and feeling sorry for myself so I forbid you from doing so. Maybe Mike will help take your mind off of things."

"I'm not up for visitor's dad. I just want to be alone."

"Over my dead body," he said sternly. "Now up you go Bells. Do that thing that you woman do to look pretty."

"Dad..." I whined.

"Alright. Fine stay in bed. But Mike will be here at two."

I watched as Charlie disappeared in the hallway. I had almost forgotten how persistent my dad had been about Mike and I before I took off. Mike was a good guy as far as my dad knew. But I had taken the liberty of getting to know the real him and there was nothing saint worthy about him. Mike was my friend, best friend and I had abandoned him when he needed me the most.

His brother was killed in a car accident a day before I left. His death came as a shock to us all and Mike had been broken. I had never had the chance to see if he healed or how the death effected him. My nerves began to kick in. The last thing that I wanted was more pain and heartache. But I was sure that I deserved this share that I would receive from Mike.

As I sat up in bed my mind began to wonder again. Before I knew it my head was buried deep within my pillow. I was sobbing from the pain and it was not getting any better.


	9. Chapter eight Closer

_A/N: Hey guys:) So this chapter is shorter than usual. I am working on a part two for this chapter. It should be posted tonight or tomorrow. _ The song inspiration for this chapter is Kings of Leon- Closer. Enjoy!

**E.P.O.V**

After my blow up with Bella I just wanted to relax. Although the weight of what happened did effect me somewhat I did not let it get to me. From the beginning she was just a mindless screw. I wanted nothing more from her. I'd never understand my decision to bring her here and attempt to build a family with her. Maybe some part of me had fallen for her. But once I realized what I would lose I pulled back. Bella would find happiness someday just not with me.

_Maybe Jay could repair her broken heart?_

Bella would never forgive him. The thought made me smile. He was a useless nothing that I came across the last that Bella and I had visited her parents. He was down and broken. I offered to help him and in return when I needed a favor he had to deliver. When I began my plot to end our relationship and send Bella packing to where she came from his initial reaction was to turn me down. But I reminded him of how I helped him and he agreed to do it. After this task his debt would be paid.

But in the end I never expect him to fall in love with her. That was not apart of my plan. I had explained to him all that I wanted him to do and it was not to fall in love with her for fear that it would ruin my plan. Just like I thought it all had back fired. Bella figured it out with a little help from my daughter and now...well I don't know what happens now but she had better be out of my house.

I pulled in to the drive way, exited my car, and went inside. I could hear movement upstairs. I paced myself slowly. When I reached the top step I paused. The rummaging stopped. After a few moments of shielding myself in the darkness of my hallway I slowly entered the room. The sight was horrific and the pair of eyes full of tears staring back at me made my heart clench in fear.

"Nicole," I said.

The pain was shooting from her eyes as she stared at me quietly. Her pale blonde hair was messy over her head. She wore blue jeans and a sweatshirt. I remained still as she sat on the bed.

"How many has there been?" she sobbed.

I remained in shock.

I wanted to tell her the truth but Nicole could not handle that. She would take the truth far worse than Bella had. So I just stood there with my back firmly pressed against the wall. I never expected for Nicole to find out and I sure as hell did not expect her tears to effect me so much. I knew how much I loved her or so I thought.

"ANSWER ME," She yelled.

"What do you want me to say?" I said to her.

"The truth. Tell me the truth for once in your life, Edward. I don't know what hurts the most. Is it the fact that you have been lying to me all of this time or the fact that you have been lying to Maci? I can't even look at you right now. Do you how it felt when some guy called me tonight and told me that my husband had been living a double life and that I should come to Texas and see for myself. I've been so naive all of this time."

"Nicole, listen to me," I pleaded.

"Where is she?" She screamed standing to her feet. "Where is the slut that you thought was good enough to risk your home for? Do you love her? How fucking long has this been going on?"

Once again I got nothing. I was in such a state of shock that not a single word fell from my lips. Nicole walked closer to me and slapped me, hard. Her blows become harder and she punched me chest repeatedly. I gripped her wrists in my hands, turning us so that her body was pressed against the wall. I let her vent. I listened to her tell me that I was pathetic, worthless, and nothing to her. I listened as she harshly spoke of how she wanted nothing to do with me. But I refused to listen when she said that I would never see Maci again.

Hell would freeze over before I allow that to happen.

"I love you," I said to her.

"Your such a fucking liar," She sobbed. "Look at this house, Edward. You built a home with. This was not just some fling and even it were that does not make it right. Do you have any idea how much this hurt me?" she sobbed.

"I never meant to hurt you. I've known you since we were kids-"

"Let go of me," she yelled.

I did what she asked and sighed, "Where do we go from here Nick? Whatever you want me to do I'll do it. Just tell me how I can make this right," I pleaded with her.

"Tell me everything," she said. "And don't you dare leave a detail of it out."

**J.P.O.V**

Home.

My father once told me that home was where the heart lye. Now I understood what he meant. Being home with my daughter Lana was magical. I missed her so much while away. I hate that I had to lie to her about where I had been but everything that I did was for her. My last night in Texas seemed to replay it's self beyond the point that I could bare. My Bella situation had not gotten better. It had only gotten worse.

My future with her was resting in Katy's hands. Although I knew that Katy was a good person. I also knew that Katy's feelings for me were more than a mere friendship. I hope that her friendship with Bella meant more to her than a possible relationship with me. After I explained to her what happened she seemed a little sympathetic.

But she also wanted to know what was it about Bella that I loved so much. The question seemed to puzzle me and I did not answer it. I needed to explain my feelings for Bella to Bella before anyone else. Katy said that she understood and that she would text me once she and Bella were together. I still had no knowledge of where Bella was. But I knew that Katy said that they would be together for the weekend which meant that I had to survive another day.

I paced back and forth in the living room of my home as I waited for Lana to finish getting dressed. A part of me was happy to be back in La push. I missed the simplicity of my home life. It was better in comparson to the hell I had been living in for the past few weeks. I was excited to see the guys again and a huge part of me did miss Leah. But any feelings that I had for Leah was gone. I was grateful that she helped me with Lana and Billy but I could no longer reciprocate the feelings that she felt for me.

I sighed, running my finger through my hair as Lana approached. Pausing, I gazed down into her big brown eyes and smirked.

She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Daddy," she mused. "Where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking how about you and I head in to town and have lunch? What do you say, Kid?"

Lana smiled her beautiful smile and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Aw dad if I knew that I had a date I would have dressed better."

I smiled at her comment and hugged her, "Don't worry about it. Daddy thinks your perfect just the way you are."

I kissed her on her cheek and smiled brightly at her. Every time I gazed into her eyes it reminded me that months ago I had almost lost her. Tears filled my eyes as I gazed at her. Lana tensed, "Your doing it again, dad."

I ruffled her hair playfully, "Sorry kid."

Lana and I headed out of the house to find Leah sitting on the front porch. She had a smug grin on her face. Lana smiled, running over to hug her. I remained still and waited for their embrace to end.

"Lana, why don't you wait in the car for me alright?"

She nodded and jumped quickly down the step and made her way towards the car. Leah stood to her feet smiling that devilish smile at me. There was a time when that smile was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. But I found a smile that I loved better...a lot better.

"I missed you, Black," she said approaching me. "How did everything go?"

"It went the way that it should have gone. What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Hopefully I will be doing someone," she winked at me.

"We need to talk. But not until tonight. I just want to enjoy my first day back with Lana. I'll text you later okay?"

Leah raised an eyebrow at me before sighing, "Alright."

She leaned in and kissed me. Our mouths moved in perfect sync. Leah parted her lips to deepen our kiss. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I did miss being this way with her. Her warm body pressed against mine. That was when I realized that I had been kissing her with me eyes open. I tensed as she pulled away, nervously gazing into my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

No!

"Yeah. I have to go see you later, Leah."

I rushed down the steps and entered the car. As I pulled off I noticed Leah wiping a few tears from her eyes. Maybe she noticed that I had my eyes opened as well.

**B.P.O.V**

Mike forgave me.

I was relieved because I had been in need of a friend. But he let me in on a few secrets of his own. Mike had been dating Eric for almost a year. Shocker. Learning that Mike was gay was like a weight being lifted off of my shoulder. I thought for sure that I would have to go back to the way that we were before I left. Mike and I were never intimate but he had a crush on me for years. I could never return the feelings that we had so it had put a strain on our friendship.

But being this way with Mike now was better than ever.

He asked me to have lunch with him and Eric at the diner. Although I had refused and the past few hours I finally caved and got dressed. I needed to get out. Maybe then my mind would not lead back to Jay. It was getting harder each day but I promised myself that I would get over her. Charlie had said the only way to get over him was to forgive him for all of the wrong that he had done.

I wanted to do that but I could not. My heart was bleeding relentlessly. I wanted him. I needed him but my stubbornness refused my hearts desires. I had done my best to cry only at night when everyone was asleep but that had become harder to do. His face was everywhere, taunting me, reminding me just how close happiness I had gotten before my dream shattered.

I sighed and gazed in the mirror. Nothing seemed right anymore. Not my hair, not my clothes, and not my life without him.

After I called Charlie and let him know where I was headed I went to meet mike at the diner. He and Eric were seated at a table. I rushed over to them and sat down quickly.

"I thought you were standing us up," Mike mused. "You look beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful," I said. "Eric, it's so good to see you again."

"Bella, It's been forever really. How is life going?"

"It's...life," I said uneasy.

Mike noticed that I was on edge and quickly changed the subject. I sighed in relief now that the attention was off of me.

"So, Eric I was telling Bella about your photography skills. I think it would be great for you to shoot her."

I chuckled nervously, "Oh no I can't do something so-"

"Oh come on," Mike interrupted me. "I have been trying to get you in front of a camera for years. Your supermodel material. Quit pretending as if you had not noticed."

I blushed, "Eric I think that it is wonderful that you are in to photography. What do you like to take pictures of?"

"I love scenery. The world outside of the box is so beautiful. But I would not be opposed to shooting you."

"Maybe...someday..."

I listened to Eric and Mike talk about their families, life, and friends. My mind had began to drift back to Jay and before I knew it the tears were falling from my eyes. I excused myself from the table with some lame story of getting salt in my eyes and needing to flush it out with warm water.

Once I was inside of the rest room I leaned over the sink and sighed. It did not bother me that my thoughts never stayed on Edward for too long. It was all Jay. His voice, his smell, his warmth. It wall haunted me. I wanted to disappear. I turned on the facet and splashed water on my face. I rubbed my hands frantically over my face before removing my hands. I was startled my a little girl beside me washing her hands.

I thought I was in the restroom alone. She gazed up at me and smiled lightly before drying her hands and heading towards the door. I turned slightly to get a good look at her again. Clearly my mind was playing tricks on me. Those eyes...her eyes reminded me of his. I bit my lip turning completely around but to my dismay the little girl was gone. I sighed and exited the restroom. I made my way back over towards the table.

"Hey, Charlie just called and said he needed me home. This should cover my tab. I'll call you later Mike. Nice to see you again Eric."

I rushed away from them and headed towards the exit. Outside I rummaged through my purse in an effort to find my car keys. Quickly I unlocked my door and got in. My mind was a mess. I just wanted to go crawl back into my bed and cry. I kept seeing those eyes. That little girl reminded me so much of him that it hurt. It hurt me so bad that I couldn't breathe. I drove home quickly. I stumbled back into bed to drown in my pity. I would die alone. I was sure of it. My mind, body, and soul only wanted one man. But heart would never allow me to let him back in again. 


	10. Chapter eight closer pt two

You shimmy shook my bone leaving me stranded all in love on my own  
Do you think of me? Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep?  
Feel so good but I'm old, 2000 years of chasing's taking its toll- Kings of Leon

**B.P.O.V**

I'm stranded. Trapped inside of the walls of love that has dragged me to hell and back. The sweat continued to roll off of my back as I tossed and turned in the confines of my bed, the cool sheet smothering me causing me to hyperventilate. The black sky's shown in my bedroom as the thunder and lighten soared above the clouds.

The storm had not let up and I did not believe that it ever would. The raging storm that had swept it's way into Forks had over powered the storm brewing inside of my heart. I kept my eyes shut tightly until I could not longer hear my television.

I sighed, opening my eyes, and siting up in the darkness. Sweat glistened off of me soaking my silk night gown as I took a deep breath. I stood up from the bed and walked out of my bedroom and down the hall. Charlie and Renee were fast asleep. I smiled lightly at them for a moment before proceeding down the stairs in a quest to find candles.

After I had failed to complete my mission I went out onto the front porch. Maybe I was a little crazy or suicidal I guess it was fine to think that at the time. I stood on the porch quietly with my eyes closed as the rain began to consume me. The thunder continued to roar above me and as I tilted my head back allowing my body to be consoled by the rain.

His scent filled my lungs, burning my body to the core. I could see his face behind my eyelids. It disgusted me how I wrapped myself up in my thoughts lately.  
But my thoughts of Jay could not over power the hateful words that Edward said to me. Maybe there were some truth to what he said. After all I was a twenty one year old without a plan. I had not college degree or an idea of what I wanted out of life. My life had been consumed by what I thought I wanted. I lived my life not for myself but for someone who did not love me at all.

I can't tell you how long I stayed that way. But I stayed out in the rain longer than I thought were possible. The rain was cold and hard as it hammered my skin. I wanted to drown. I needed to wash away the pain. I thought that I was strong enough to pick up and leave but I was not. I had fooled no one but myself.

The storm continued for hours. I found myself lying on the cold floor of my bedroom in my silk night gown as the tears poured from my eyes. I couldn't pick myself up from the position that I was in. All of my will power was gone. My body was drowning in regret. I regret the night that we shared in Cabo that lead to this mess. I regret falling for Edward's charm and running off with him.

_Who is Bella Swan?_

Sleep soon took a hold of me. I was numb in my dreams. It was not until I felt two arms pull me into an embrace that I relaxed. Maybe it was Jay? No matter how hurt I was deep down inside of me I wanted it to be him. Only he could heal me. But he would never get get the opportunity. How could I forgive him after he made me fall for him and then hurt me? How could I look at him the way that I use to if he did not give a damn about my feelings?

I sighed, savoring in the warmth of the arms wrapped around me. I never opened my eyes but I continued to cry. The tears I fought so hard to contain during the day had won the battle. I was sobbing. My legs curled, as my body formed a ball on the floor. The arms never let released their hold on me. I was satisfied for that because the warmth was holding together the remaining sanity that I held inside of me.

**J.P.O.V**

I sat awkwardly on the living room sofa. Leah went upstairs to tuck Lana in about ten minutes ago. That meant for the last ten minutes I had been beating myself up. It was taking Leah longer than usual. Lana had a fear of thunder and the storm had not died down. I waited impatiently for her to come back down the stairs. I would never fully be ready to do what I knew I had to. A part of me wanted to be selfish and not tell Leah what occurred in Texas. I had no idea if I would see Bella again. Why should I risk hurting Leah, someone who I love who love me back, when I would probably never have the woman that I am in love with?

I sighed, repositioning myself on the sofa. I could hear footsteps behind me. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as Leah wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me softly before taking my earlobe between her teeth. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on what she was doing. Maybe it would help me to relax. After a minute I realized that relaxation came with the truth. I had to tell her. I had to do it tonight.

"Wait," I said pulling my body from her embrace.

"What's wrong Jake?" Leah asked.

I gazed over my shoulder to see the worried expression on her face. It was clear that my rejection had hurt her as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Leah we need to talk," I said. "I want to tell you about Texas."

She walked slowly around the couch until we were face to face. I reluctantly gazed into her big brown eyes. Her eyes showed every emotion that she had suppressed. But the dominate emotion was fear. She was afraid of what I would say next. Honestly, I was afraid of what I would say too, What if the words came out wrong?

No matter how I word the truth the fact is that I would break her heart. I wondered if my eyes mirrored the same as hers. Could she see through me? Had today been the quiet before the storm. It was ironic because there was a storm brewing outside and there was also one coming to the surface in this room.

Lean moved closer wrapping her arms around my neck and began kissing me again. I did not respond to her advances. It was a distraction. She had a way of doing that whenever we fought in the past and I knew that were her intention. She was stalling but for time neither of us had.

We had already waisted enough time as is. When Lana's mother disappeared I settled. I settled for Leah because I believed that she would be the only one who would want me. I felt broken beyond repair, alone, and scared raising an ill child on my own. Leah was there for me and Lana. A part of me felt as if I were betraying her. She had stuck by me through it all and I was prepared to leave her for someone I had not known for very long.

_What am I doing?_

Leah's soft lips finally made their way to mine. She moaned against my lips. Frustration filled her being as her body tensed against mine. Leah sighed, her face now resting in the nape of my neck. I could feel the tears on my skin as she silently cried against me. I was like glass, transparent and she could see right through me. I held on to her tightly for what seemed to be hours. But in reality I held on to her for five minutes before she pulled back from my embrace. I gazed into her tear filled eyes as my own tears began to fall from my eyes.

Never in a million years did I imagine that I would hurt her.

"Jake," she said. "I love you."

"I know," I said taking her hands into mine. "I love you too."

"You fell in love with her?" she asked.

I nodded.

Leah snatched her hands from mine and stood to her feet. I followed behind her quickly as she stormed towards the front door. I had no idea of what I could say to make this right.

"Leah wait," I said grabbing her arm.

With force Leah snatched away and pulled the front door open.

"No Jake," she sobbed. "Let me go."

"Not like this Leah," I said to her.

I released her arm as she paused turning to face me, "What if we start over. I can make this right if you give me a chance."

"It's not you," I said to her. "It's me."

She laughed tauntingly and continued her stride down the steps. I followed her. We were soaked from the rain with in seconds. The thunder roared above us. My vision blurred slightly from the lightening bolts above our heads. Fear took a hold of me as I followed her.

"Leah let's go back inside," I yelled.

"No Jacob," she yelled. "I'm not going to go back inside and listen to you tell me what I already know. What was so damn special about her? What did she do that I did not? I've been here through all of the heartache and pain. I loved you when you refused to love yourself. You can't hurt me this way Jake," she said falling to her knees.

I rushed over to where she was. I got down on my knees beside her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She sobbed loudly, nearly overpowering the thunder. I held her close to me with her head pressed firmly against my chest. Her nails dug deeply into my skin with every tear that fell from her yes. I was numb to her pain as we both remained there. My face buried in her hair attempting to comfort her even though I knew there was nothing that I could do to help her.

I pulled away slightly, "Leah, look at me please," I said.

"I can't," she said.

"You can," I insisted. "Sweetheart look at me please. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. If I had known I wouldn't have-"

"Don't say that," She yelled snatching away from me. "You would have gone Jacob. I would have made you. Everything that you did was for Lana."

We were on our feet now. I stared at her in the darkness. The only light was from the raging storm above our heads. I was afraid that something awful could happen while exposed to such a storm but Leah's well being had brought me out here.

"Let's go inside and talk about this Leah," I yelled. "The storm is getting worse."

She shook her head no, "I'm in love with you. Why is that not good enough for you?"

"Listen to me. You deserve to be with some who will love you the way that you love them. That person is not me. I wish I could be the man that you need. I wish I could be the guy that you deserve but I'm not. I never will be. I don't regret what we shared I only regret wasting your time. You deserve to be happy. But I can't make you happy."

Leah sobs picked up again, "What's her name?" she yelled.

I was silent for a moment.

"What's her name, Jacob?"

"Her name is Bella," I said in a whisper.

"I can't believe your ending us after all that we have been through."

"You'll thank me someday when you are truly happy Leah."

"Yeah," she said angrily. "Today just is not that day."

I watched hopelessly as Leah walked off. I wanted to go after her but I did not. She needed time and I knew that her house was only a minute away from mine. I slowly walked back into the house and closed the door behind me. My back was pressed firmly to it as I closed my eyes to hold back the tears.

_Bella, please make this worth it. I just lost my best friend._

B.P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see that I was resting between my two best friends. Katy was in front of me with her arms wrapped protectively around me. Angela's head was resting on my shoulder. They were asleep. I smiled lightly.

Here we were sleeping on my floor like a couple of high school kids. I stir slightly hoping not to wake them but my attempt failed. Katy's eyes opened slightly as a smile spread across her face, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning," I replied. "When did you guys get in?"

"A few hours ago," she replied.

"But the storm is awful."

"You think a storm will stop Angela Webber?" she smirked.

"Yea," I shrugged. "I guess your right."

Angela stirred and sat up quickly. I gazed over my shoulder to see her staring wirly at me. I sighed and sat up too. Before I could move Angela pulled me in tightly for a hug. I held my composure as I pulled away.

"Thank you,"

Angela, Katy, and I, washed up, got dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie and Renee were in the kitchen. Dad was having his coffee and eating breakfast as usual. Rene was watching him. Katy and Angela sat at the table as I made out plates.

"So Angela and Katy how are you?" Rene asked.

"I'm great. How about you?" Angela asked.

"I'm wonderful. Are you going to visit your parents while you are here?" Renee asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

I slammed my fork on to the counter. Renee knew that Angela's parents were a sensitive topic for her and it always pissed me off that she consistently asked Angela to see her parents when she visited.

"Mom," I said. "Can you help me please?"

"Sure."

Rene helped me carry the plates to the table. After we had breakfast Rene went to do some shopping with our neighbor Sue. Charlie was called in to the station early. Angela, Katy, and I ended up back inside of my room. I laid flat against my bed folding my pillow tightly. Angela sat quietly on the edge of the bed. Katy was siting at the computer desk texting quietly amongst herself. I knew that they were waiting for me to tell them what happened. A part of me was afraid. I knew that explaining what happened meant tears and more pain. But I also knew that bottling it all up would hurt me in the end. I sighed and Angela turned to me taking my hand into hers.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked.

I shook my head no, "Not yet. I want to make it through the day in one peace. But I  
promise to talk tomorrow. Please just help take my mind off of this."

Katy's head shot up to stare at me amusingly, "So let's go to a club tonight," she stated.

"I don't know it Bella is-"

I interrupted, "Count me in."

Angela looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled lightly at her and turned my attention back to Katy. I had no intentions of enjoying the club. I wanted the alcohol to help numb my pain. That was the only thing that I hope to gain by going.

"Okay so it's settled. The club it is."

K.P.O.V (Katy)

I had the perfect plan. It was when I realized that my plan would work that I had a change of heart. Bella agreed to go to the club. All that I had to do was tell Jay where to come and the dust would be clear. But I could not bring myself to send the text. I felt so many different emotions from the moment that he told me in the hotel that he was in love with Bella. She deserved to be happy and there was no doubt in my mind that he could give her the happiness that she deserved. I wanted the best for them both but I also wanted...well I wanted him too.

I had him in my grasp. I was ready and willing to change who I was to be what I thought that he wanted. Our first date was beautiful. Talking with Jay had been easy going. We talking about our lives and what we wanted out of life. He took me to a quiet restaurant. It was a romantic setting. We spent the entire evening drink cocktails and enjoying each others company. By the end of the night I was too drunk to drive and Jay was a complete gentleman. He forbid me to drive that night so I stayed at Bella. I woke up the next morning in his warm embrace and I felt as if I had found someone who got me. I felt at home.

So there I was sitting at Bella's computer desk pretending to listen to Bella and Angela talk about clothes as I read Jay's last text.

_Where at in Washington, Katy? I need to speak with her._

_You can't._

_Why the hell not?_

_Because she's no where near ready Jay. She won't talk to us about what happened._

_I don't care. I need Bella...I need her to listen to me._

_Jay..._

I sat quietly as I waited for him to respond. After a few second my cellphone began to ring. It startled me as I tossed it to the floor and sighed.

Oh thank god.

Bella leaned over to grab it, "Hello?"

"Katy," Jay said. 


	11. Chapter nine Start over

_A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks for reading. I have extended this story for a few more chapter than I planned. I just hate to see it end so quickly. Anyway let's get on with it shall we?_

**B.P.O.V**

"Hello?" I repeated.

I shrugged and flipped the phone closed. My eyes met Katy's. She had a horrid look on her face as she scrambled quickly to her feet, snatching the phone away from my hands.

"Whoa Katy where's the fire?" I asked curiously. "I did not mean to-"

"Don't worry about it Bella. It's just that guy from the gym. He's been trying to get me to go out with him. I guess you frightened him."

I chuckled, "You should get your phone number changed," I suggested.

Angela simply nodded her head from where she sat on my bed. I watched as Katy walked back to my computer desk and sat down. I sighed and laid down on my bed. Minutes turned to hours and hours felt like days had passed. I gazed over my shoulder and realized that both Angela and Katy were sleeping on my bed. I rolled over facing the wall and away from them. The clock read seven. I would wake them up in an hour. This weekend would be the first that all of us actually relaxed with out drama. I really needed this.

My thoughts began to wonder to a place that I wished that they dare not go. Edward had a child. He had a precious baby girl with someone who loved him just as much as I did. His last words were so cold to me. He was a stranger. I had spent my last year living in a dream with a stranger who had harmed me mentally. His cruel words seemed to surround me. The left bruises on the outside and the inside. I no longer felt like myself. I had no idea of who I am.

Once again the tears fell from my eyes as I hugged my pillow tighter. I did not want to feel the way that I felt. It was so confusing that my heart cried out for someone who I hardly knew. I closed my eyes and he was there. Images of him stroking my hair with his bare hand. His deep brown eyes seeking mine as if he were staring into my soul. There was still so much that I would never know about him. A part of me wanted to know exactly what he had to explain the day I left. But my stubbornness would not allow me to ponder on those thoughts alone for too long.

I was willing admitting to myself that I, Bella Swan was in love. I was in love with Jacob and now I had to get over him because I would never look at him the same way again. He lied to me. He made me trust him and even though it was also my decision to engage in an affair with him it was his choice to hurt me. I never wished pain on him and where ever he was at that very moment I hoped that his pain was far worse than mine.

For a moment I found peace in my dreams. My vision was dark and clouded. I relaxed my body against the bed and sighed. I needed to clear my head, create a plan, and figure out what to make of my messy life. That was what I should have been doing a long time ago. But if anything I did not understand how many opportunities can pass you by when you live in the moment. I had lived in the moment of pretending to be happy with Edward and now that moment was gone. I had no idea as to how I could pick up the pieces. I had no idea of where to go from here.

An hour later I was shaken awake by a very sad Angela. She said that I was crying and whimpering in my sleep. Funny how I thought that I slept peaceful. I sat up on the bed staring back at her. I did not want a pity party. I did not wish to talk about what happened yet. But I knew that Angela was persistent and that she would do anything to help mend my broken heart.

"Bella," she said. "Please...tell me how I can help you?"

I did not need her help.

"Angela, I don't need help."

"You do Bella it's-"

"I said I don't need your help," I yelled. "I can handle this."

"Not alone," she replied. "You can not handle this alone. That is why we are hear Bella. Let us in. Tell me what happened."

"No," I said angrily. "I don't want to talk about it. What's done is done."

I got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. The last thing I cared about was my appearance but I needed a distraction."

"Bella you fell in love with him. Love does not fade over night. It's only going to get worse if you don't talk about it. I don't want to see you hurt any more. I want my Bella back. We have been friends since we were kids. When your hurt so am I."

I turned to face her. The tears were forming in her eyes. That alone made my walls of hurt crumble to the ground. I walked closer to where she sat. Angela stood to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around my. Not even a minute later I was crying. She did not ask anymore questions. Angela allowed me to cry on her shoulder for as long as I needed. My tears had answered her questions. She could tell just how deeply in love I had fallen and now it was her duty to help me get over him.

We were interrupted by Katy who had come back into my room from her cigarette break.

"Wait," she said. "Now Angela slowly remove her top."

I lift my head up to look at Katy who had a smirk on her face and chuckled lightly, "You are such a perv," I said in between sniffles.

"You know it doll. So are we still headed to that club Seattle. I am in need of penetration."

Angela let go of me to toss as pillow at Katy.

"Hey," Katy laughed. "That was not nice."

"I think a club is what we need," I said. "I could use a few drinks."

"Honey, you could use the entire bar. I will tell you what if you at least enjoy a night out with your girlfriends I will buy you drinks all night," Katy said.

"You are so on."

**J.P.O.V**

_Idiot._

_Coward._

_Ugh!_

I walked silently along the beach watching Lana toss a few pebbles out into the ocean. She turned to face me and smiled. Her huge brown eyes full of wonder as she continued. My thoughts drifted back to what had occurred an hour ago. I was such an idiot. I had Bella on the phone and instead of talking to her I hung up like a coward. Admittedly I was afraid. I was afraid that she would have hung up on me but I was more afraid that she might tell me that she did not feel the same way that I did. I needed to talk to her face to face. She needed to see the sincerity in my eyes when I apologize and she needed to see the look on my face when I tell her that I love her.

Hurting Bella was something that I could never come to grips with. I did not want to live in a world knowing that she hated me. I did not want to exist knowing that the one person that had my heart was hurting because of me. Things were not getting better with Leah. She did not return any of my calls today and when I stopped by her house Seth reluctantly told me that she was not there. I knew that she was avoiding me. After all I could not blame her but a part of me wanted to make it right. Time heals all wounds and I was pretty sure that in due time Leah would lick her wounds and move on. She deserved the world. She is one of the most purest souls that I had ever known. Her smile alone could bring light to any mans life unfortunately I had known her forever and not once have I felt that I could not live with out her.

I was just selfish. I had nurtured my relationship with her even though I knew that we would never be anything other than what we were. She was my best friend and I did not want to lose her. But I may have.

I sighed. My thoughts were interrupted by a giddy Lana intertwining her fingers with mine. I gazed down at her and smiled.

"Daddy, where is Leah?"

"Kid, let's talk for a second okay?"

Lana nodded. I led her over to a large tree log and sat down. I patted the seat beside me. Lana sat down quickly and turned to face me.

"You know that Daddy and Leah were together right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "You made kissy faces together."

I chuckled, "Yes well daddy and Leah are not together anymore. That means no more kissy faces."

Lana held her head low, "Is Leah going to disappear like mommy?"

I used my finger tips to adjust her face so that she were staring into my eyes.

"Both mommy and Leah loves you. Mommy had issues and she could not handle being a parent. But she loved you Lana so very much. When Phoebe held you in her arms the day that you were born it was breath taking. You look so much like her. Mommy had issues Lana. They got out of hand when we realized that you were sick. Soon after that she disappeared. She was afraid that she would lose you forever. We both were."

"But daddy you did not leave me," she said.

"That's right kid and I want you to know that daddy will never leave you. I was a lot stronger than your mother was."

"Is Leah still going to be my mommy?" she asked.

I pulled lana closer to me and sat her on my lap, "Leah was never your mommy. No one can ever take Phoebe's place. We have to give Leah some space right now. She is hurting because of daddy."

I watched the tears fall from Lana's eyes, "Why would you hurt her daddy?" she sobbed.

"Because I loved her. I loved her Lana and the right thing to do when you love someone is to allow them to be happy. Daddy had to let her go."

I held Lana close to me. We watched the sun fade from the sky. My thoughts shifted from Leah back to Bella. Katy did not respond to my text. I had just about given up on her. I knew that her loyalty was with Bella. She would always side with her and I did not blame her. If I had just been honest in the beginning. I had to fix this on my own. All that I knew was that Bella was in Washington. She was so close, so very close that it made my heartache. I body was calling out for her. But there was no awnser.

I gazed down at Lana in the darkness and realized that she fell asleep. I lifted her to my chest and stood up. My phone began to vibrate inside of my jeans pocket. With one hand I reach inside of my pocket to retrieve it. I started my stride up the hill. My heart stopped as I realized the text was from Katy. Quickly I flipped it open.

_I've all ways wanted the things that I could never have. That included you. All day I debated on doing what would make Bella happy and what would make myself happy. Maybe there is some good in me after all. I love her...obviously more than I love myself. She deserves to be happy and I know that only you can do that. Don't make me regret this Jay. We will be in Seattle tonight at a club called masquerade. Fix this. -Katy_

_I will- Jay_

I smiled lightly as I reached my dad's house. I tucked Lana into my old bed. Billy agreed to watch her for the night. I spared him the details of what was going on in my life. I was too afraid of being slapped by the old man. He loved Leah and if I had told him what my intentions were tonight he would have shot me dead.

I reached my house to find Paul and Jared waiting outside on the porch. I climbed the steps quickly.

"So it is true?" Paul asked. "You broke poor little Leah's heart."

"Shut up," I hissed as I unlocked the door.

"Why did you do it?" Jared asked. "I thought that you guys were playing house. Leah thought for sure you were going to propose to her when you came back."

I paused as we entered the living room, "What?"

Jared sighed, "Well I was not supposed to tell you but Melony and Leah were chatting. She said that you wanted to talk to her when you got back. Something about changing your lives."

"I was not going to propose. I was planning on ending our relationship. I can't believe that she misunderstood what I said to her. I really fucked up with her."

"Yea you did," Paul said. "I talked to Seth this morning. He says that she has been locked in her room all day and wont eat. But here you are ready to get on the prowl already. You are such a dog JB."

"Why are we going to this club anyway?" Jared asked. "Melony hates it when I go out."

"I sort of fell in love."

"Oh god," Paul laughed. "Your crazy. Did you tell Leah that? I'm surprised that she did not chop off your sack."

"This is not about Leah," I snapped. "This is about my happiness and I'm not completely happy with Leah. I love her and you know that. But I'm not in love with her. Leah loved me when I was down and out and when we are together I feel like I am relying on her to hold me together. But when I'm with Bella I feel like a man."

"That's her name?" Jared asked.

I nodded, "Leah is one of the best things that has ever happened to me but I can't force something that just is not there. For the past couple of days I felt as if I was dying without Bella being near me. I've never felt that way while in Texas. I did not think of Leah half as much as I thought of Bella."

"Hey man I understand," Jared said with a smile. "Don't pay Paul's miserable single ass any attention. If he's so worried about Leah's well being he should go take care of her."

I smirked, "You know Bella has a friend that I sort of owe a favor to."

"Jake seriously don't fuck up Bella's friend's life like that."

"She can handle him. Don't worry about that."

**B.P.O.V**

The music fled through me as I swayed my hips to the beat. It was amazing that I had not collapsed from exhaustion yet. I was having a great time and just as Katy promised she kept the drinks coming. My pain was numb and all I could think of was the strong hands feeling me up. I was so far gone that nothing mattered to me. The steam was forming in the room as I opened my eyes slightly. This club was not half bad. The only thing being is that it required everyone to wear a mask. I sort of liked the idea of being someone else tonight. Bella was gone. I was on the prowl.

I leaned my back into the arms of a stranger and he helped sway my hips to the beat. His warm breath making the hairs stand up on the back of my neck as he whispered sweet things in my ear. His hands roamed freely up my sides under the swell of my breast. His moist lips were pressed firmly on my neck. The strangers hand roamed back down to my exposed thigh squeezing gently sending sensations straight to my core. I threw my head back onto his shoulder as a small whimper escaped me.

So maybe I had gone a little to far. But to me this guy was no stranger it was Jay. It was all him.

"Bella," Katy yelled.

My eyes flashed open as she snatched me from the strangers embrace dragging me over to the bar.

"Sit," she said.

I reluctantly did as I was told. Angela chuckled and ordered another round.

"I want a cherry bomb," I said to the bartender.

He was cute dirty blonde guy. He had deep green eyes and a pearly white smile. I turned to face him.

"Nothing for her," Katy said. "She's had enough."

"This is your fault," Angela joked. "Miss you can have all you want to drink."

I ignored their bantering and continued to stare into the eyes of the bartender who had no problem with me eye fucking him. He smiled lightly, "So what's your name? Since I can't see your beautiful face."

"It's Bella."

"And Bella is not interested," Katy chimed in.

I rolled my eyes at her and leaned over the bar further giving him a good view of the twins.

"Pay no mind to my friend," I said.

"I haven't."  
"So Mr. Bartender do you get a break?" I slurred.

"Yea," He said.

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes," he said.

"That's long enough for me to-"

"Hey Bells," Angela interrupted me. "I don't think that is a good idea."

I watched as the bartender went to make more drinks for other customers. My body slumped down on the stool as I turned to face the crowd of masked men and woman having a good time. I stood to my feet quickly only to be stopped by Katy.

"I left my cell in your car Bella. Come with me to get it."

"Katy," I whined.

"Please. You need some air anyway."

"I'll wait here," Angela said.

I followed Katy out of the club and into the parking lot. She wrapped her arm around mine to help keep my balance. We reached the car. Grabbing my keys I tried to unlock it only to have her stop me.

"Katy it's cold out here," I whined. "Let me open the car door."

"Your going to hate me for this," she said.

I turned to look at her. The look in her eyes were fear. That sobered my state slightly as she released my arm.

"Why am I going to hate you?" I asked confused.

"Bella I want to help you and this is the only way to do it. Do me a favor?"

"Katy your scaring me. What are you talking about?"

"No matter how you feel just listen before you make a final decision. I'm doing this because I love you."

There was a familiar voice that sobered my stated complete coming from behind me, "And I'm hear because I love you too."

**J.P.O.V**

"I can't believe you fucking invited him here," Bella yelled as the tears fell from her eyes. "I'm done with this and I'm done with both of you," she said attempting to storm off.

I moved swiftly, grabbing her wrist and pinning her to the car. I did not hurt her but there was no way that I would watch her walk away from me again.

"I'm not going to allow you to just run off again."

"Where I run of to is none of you damn business," she spat.

"Can you just stop for one minute please," I asked hopelessly.

"Did you stop for one minute to realize that I was a real human being whose feelings you were toying with? I was just another piece of ass to you and him," she yelled.

"That's not true," I said. "That is not close to what you are to me."

"Bella, I did this for you," Katy said interrupted.

Bella's attention shifted to Katy.

"Why?" Bella yelled attempting to break my grip. "You only want him for yourself well you can have him."

Bella turned her attention toward me and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Because I don't want him. I hate him."

"You don't mean that bells," Katy said. "I'm going to leave you to alone."

"Don't you fucking dare leave me here with him Katy," Bella hissed. "Get your ass back here Katy and deal with this."

She began to struggle against me attempting to shove me away. But her attempts were unsuccessful. Bella turned her attention to Jared and Paul who were a few feet away, "This is assault. Get him off of me."

"Jake dude," Paul started.

"I'm not hurting her. Go with Katy in the club. I'm not going to hurt her."

Jared nodded and tugged on Paul's arm. I watched as they disappeared. My attention shifted back to Bella who had stopped moving completely. Her chest was heaving up and down.

"We need to talk Bella."

"No we don't," she said. "Let go of me right now."

"Not until you listen to me. I want to tell you the truth."

"Now you want to tell me the truth Jay? Well I am not interested. You can go on and live your life without any interference from me."

"I know that you love me Bella and I know that I hurt you. There is no changing that. I should have told you the truth. I should have had a heart but I was so helpless. You have no idea of the ultimatum that I had. I love you and it kills me that I hurt you. I want to make it better. Please..."

"I don't want you. Your presence disgust me and if it were not for the fact that you have me pent to this car against my will I would have walked away from you minutes ago. What do you want me to say?" she sobbed. "You want me to pretend as if everything is fine because it's not. You tricked me. You made me believe that you actually cared for me and then you...you turned into him. You used me."

I sighed and released her from my grip. Bella remain still with her back pressed to the silver Volvo behind her. I stared deeply into her tear filled eyes and sighed, "I have a daughter and she was very sick-"

"Really Jay I can't handle another lie," she yelled.

"I may have lied about many things but my daughter is nothing to lie about. She is the one girl in this world who loved me from the beginning and will love me in the end. I've been afraid for her the moment that the doctor's told me that Lana had a heart disease called Dilated cardiomyopathy. It's when the heart is enlarged and the pumping function is diminished. She needed a heart transplantation. I did not have the money for one and I thought that she would die. Edward helped me but of course that required something in return," I said. "Bella I never meant to hurt you and I never expected to fall in love with you but I did. I love you."

Bella stared at me in shock. The tears continued to fall from her eyes. The silence had begun to eat away at me. So much that I could no longer stand it.

"Please say something," I begged her.

"What do you want me to say to that Jay?" she said. "I can't...is she alive?"

"Alive and well."

"Oh thank god," she said."Jay, you really hurt me," she whispered.

I walked closer to her. Bella kept her attention onto the ground. I used my finger tips to bring her attention to mine. She gazed into my eyes. I could see fear and love lingering there. Both feelings hanging in the balance.

"Jay did hurt you. I was pretending to be someone that I am not. But I'm beging you please don't hate me anymore."

Bella I missed her beautiful smile so much.

"I never hated you. You broke my heart and I can't forgive that easily."

"I don't expect you to. But please allow me to help piece your heart together again."

"I don't know I might-"

I silenced her lips with mine. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I could feel her warm tears on my cheeks as she opened her mouth allowing me to deepen our kiss. She moaned into my lips as I pulled away allowing her to catch her breath. My forehead rested against hers as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You mean so much to me."

"Promise me something," Bella said.

"Anything," I replied.

"Love me the right way and don't make me regret starting over with you."

"I promise," I said before pulling her for another kiss.


End file.
